Paths That Join
by Coraline's3
Summary: Lord Norrington is his father in looks and charm, but he has vowed to not marry a woman of wealth and status.  But, what happens when a woman whose name sends tingles down his spine and their paths, it seems, have joined by something greater than fate?
1. Lord Norrington and His Mother

A tall man strode through the parlor, scanning the room for someone. His white wigged head searched around, taking in the sight of his mother's handsomely decorated home which he had grown up in. He was elegantly dressed in a silk and mint colored coat, white silk breeches and shoes for a King. He was said to be like his father, intellectual, excellent in handling a sword, and very charming. He was in every aspect like his father, the late Count James Norrington. Yet, this man had different opinions than his father and this made him stand out more than the man whom everyone had adored.

"James!" A woman cried rushing in from an open doorway.

James opened his arms and crashed with his mother, hugging her sobbing body. "Mum, you really mustn't cry every time I come home. It is most upsetting…"

The woman wiped away her tears from her beautifully carved face. "I know it's just…well I miss you so much when you go. But I have every intention of keeping you here for a few months."

James laughed and chucked his mother under the chin. "I am most certain that you have arranged for a few galas for us to attend."

"In fact I do…tonight the Marquise de Florence is hosting a ball."

"Marquise de Florence?"

"Miss. Carolina was recently married while you were away…for a year."

James sighed. "You know I must check up on our Ports around the Caribbean."

"Yes, but there are pirates…they are scurvy infested and give you nicknames."

James roared with laughter at this, making his mother's eyebrows furrow. "What pirates have you met and when have they given you nicknames?"

His mother remained quite except to interject the prospects of the Marquises daughter.

"I do not intend to marry a woman who only knows how to please a man with artwork and dancing. I have told you this many times."

"James Norrington! You will marry a woman of accomplishment and you will like it." His mother bit out, changing James's mood quickly.

"They are filled with nothing but hopes of marrying a rich man."

"But you _are_ a rich man! You have every right to marry one of these women…take advantage of it."

"Mother, I will take advantage of them in bed but never shall I marry one."

His mother gasped and clutched her diamond speckled throat. "You insult your own mother. You disgrace me. I did not raise you to speak as such."

James knew the only way to calm her down was to accept the invitation to the Marquises ball. "Mother, please, before you faint and I have to call Baron Radcliff, I will attend the Marquises ball."

His mother did not say a word nor did she straighten herself. It was at these moments that he realized how fabulous she was when she wasn't putting on airs. She was gazing at the fireplace, deep in thought unlike most women. "Do not ever threaten me with the appearance of the Baron."

"He adores you and wishes for you to be his wife. He has proposed three times yet you wave him off. He is deeply infatuated with you."

"And I will not have him in this house!" She yelled, her eyes filling with rage. "The only man I wished to have in this house was your father. Since his death, I have decided that I shall not marry another man. I shall not have another man in my bed, in his office, in his chair, or any other place in this house. You, of all people, should know that."

She turned around, cupping her mouth with a violent grip, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Mother, father has been dead for twenty-three years, yet you still weep for him."

"That is what one does when one loves someone so much."

"Please just marry the Baron and put my heart to ease that you shall be taken care of."

She turned back to him, a curious look in her eye. "You marry a woman of gentle prospects and title, and I will marry the Baron. Deal?"

James shook his head and left for his apartments. On his way to his bedroom, he passed by his father's office door which had always been shut to him. He peered at the door for just a moment before waving the notion off. He would rather get dressed in fresh clothes than look at things long forgotten.

* * *

I told you all there was a surprise! Get ready to embark on a new adventure... 3 mermaidhair1461 


	2. Things Long Since Forgotten

Lady Brenna Norrington opened the door which she kept closed to everyone, even the maids. Dust lightly covered the room, giving it a dark glow. Brenna silently walked over to a large desk and gently placed her fingers upon it, feeling the wood with her fingertips. She breathed in heavily…it still smelled of him. She could smell the freshly powdered wig, his newly shaven face. A small tear slid down her rosy cheek. She then walked over to his leather chair and buried her face in it, hugging it as if it contained him wrapped in the crevices.

She peered about, his uniform still folded neatly in an open wardrobe, his wig placed upon its perch, the mirror holding his metals on its leg. She brought her eyes to the painting of him, his eyes staring at her with solemn sternness and his mouth in a straight line of apprehension.

"Hello, my love…" Brenna whispered to him, hugging herself.

James starred back.

"I shall leave you to your studies."

With a pivot, Brenna silently left the room, not noticing that James's lips were now smiling in the painting…his green eyes glowing with happiness.

* * *

A/N: Short but sweet...and a little creepy... 


	3. The Marquise's Ball

I'm so glad you all like this new story...enjoy this next segmant...

* * *

The Marquise's ball was elegant in all its sense, but James took little notice. His mother looked ravishing as she always did and drew attention of many suitors. She still had her youth, but her maturity and knowledge put most men off of further inquiring about her. This did not affect Lady Norrington, nor did she care.

James and his mother strolled through the party, all of society coming to greet them with praises on their health. James was bored with these females that seemed to only want him for his money. If he was going to marry, he was going to marry a woman that wanted him and only him.

His thoughts from whom he would marry were suddenly pulled as a pretty and pale figure appeared at his side.

"Lord Norrington! You don't know how pleased I am that you could make it." The daughter of Marquise de Florence bowed.

James bowed back, taken aback by the beauty of the woman but soon found she was a bore as well. He left her side to go and mingle with his colleagues who inquired about The East India Trading Company. Port Royal had certainly lost its interesting appeal to James. He had found London a more suitable place for his conquests.

"Lady Norrington, a pleasure it is to see you here." The Baron's voice sounded in the distance. James turned to watch his elegant mother sweep herself into a bow and force a smile. Yet her eyes contained the same sad grace that it always had. She was never really happy though she acted as if she were. There was this large void in her life, as if the only person who could fill it was his father. Which, in truth, was the only thing that could make her happy.

They began to converse, his mother always intriguing the Baron with her speech. James wondered what had brought them together. He wondered how they had met and what their attachment meant to each other. James shrugged it off, whatever it was…it was personal.

* * *

"Your sadness still lingers." Baron Radcliff leaned up against a column, folding his arms and watching Lady Norrington with intensity. Couples on the dancer floor twirled behind Lady Norrington, a whirl of color making her dark eyes shine everywhere she looked.

"Yes, well…"

"Are you sure I can't fix it?"

"You still are the most infuriating man I have ever met."

"No, that was my cousin. Or have you been lucky enough to forget him?"

She sighed, taking a sip of the champagne in her hand. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of him. But not a second goes by that I don't think of James…"

"Marry me, Brenna."

"I told you, I can't."

"Why not?"

Her eyes were far off as she answered, recalling the answer she always gave him. "Because I am in love with my husband…"

"He's dead…"

She nodded while simultaneously staring at the floor. "I know that…"

"Love me, Brenna. I have loved you for ten years now and yet you push me away…"

"Like I said…control runs in the family."

He laughed at her, recalling how he handled her onboard the HMS Endeavour. It was her tongue that got her into sticky situations, but she always managed to prevail. "If you don't marry me, then we will both die alone."

"No, I will die with my husband near me always. No more talk of this engagement…I only wish to have a friendship."

They walked off onto the dance floor and began to chat, all eyes upon them with curiosity.


	4. Revelations and Departure

James and his mother left the party both aggravated beyond belief. All the women were just throwing themselves at him, practically beginning for an engagement. "Did all the women of Port Royal jump at father for an engagement?" James asked, helping his mother into the carriage.

"I'm afraid so…except for that twit Elizabeth Swann."

"Mother, she is a correspondent of mine and she is not a twit." He sat down as the carriage shoved off. "Besides, it's Mrs. Turner now."

"Does she have any children?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good, she can remain barren and leave her lineage to rest. Lord knows the world doesn't need another Elizabeth Swann running around…reeking havoc upon our cities."

James chuckled silently at his mother's rampage on Mrs. Turner. But, a thought crossed him that made James look at his mother. "Was Mrs. Turner ever engaged to father?"

His mother snapped her up to him thinking he just might be joking. His face was serious, curious as always. "Yes, James, Mrs. Turner was once engaged to your father. But, she turned him down for the local blacksmith, William Turner."

"How did you and father meet?"

She chuckled herself, those days of her past so long ago. "He came to England and on my sixteenth birthday…we both appeared on the same balcony. It was a small scandal to my parents who only wanted me to marry Lord Beckett."

"You were engaged to Lord Beckett?" James had only heard the brightest praise for the man and that he loved a woman, but surely it couldn't have been his mother.

His mother said nothing, her silence filling the carriage like water.

* * *

"Mum! I must be off!" James called, his trunks swarming around him in the hands of butlers.

"Must you go?" His mother cried down the stairs into a handkerchief.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I _am_ the owner of an extremely large company, you know."

She nodded, pulling herself into a more composed position, her eyes telling her fears.

"I won't run into any pirates…they work for me, remember?"

She nodded, her hand clutching the handkerchief with all her might. He chucked her under the chin, gave her a kiss on the cheek and was off.

Down on the docks, men in uniform marched around, practicing stands and sword fighting, all with great perfection. Port Royal had not been pillaged or plundered in twenty-four years and thanks to James, he was keeping it that way.

"Lord Norrington!" A man called from far off, briskly making his way to James in lightning speed. "Lord Norrington, your ship is ready to make way as well as the other five. Will you be acquiring extra troops?"

Lord Norrington shook his head and thanked Gillette, the man who worked with his father. He had been promoted to Commodore, but resigned and instead helped Lord Norrington preparing his ships and retrieving troops.

James stepped onto his ship moments later to find troops lined up and ready to take command. "Sail for Jamaica." James ordered to Gillette who gladly went on his way.

James saluted the troops and hauled himself into his office, locking himself in. He found peace at last…


	5. Duaghter of a Colleague

Ay mon dieu! I have completly effed up and I pray that you shall forgive me. Elizabeth was not supposed to look like that! I got carroed away and was using her from one of my other stories! This is a revised version and I hope you like it better. I am so sorry. But, she can't look like that or the whole point of the story is effed up! ARRRRGGGGG! I am pissed at myself so no need to tell me off...I am already in self loathing.

Oh, I saw the ending of AWE and honestly I thought the littleboy looked like a girl...though I knew it was a boy. I am taking a completly different route from Pirates and using my characters and how I think people should be portrayed and my views on things. I have alot of OC's as you can see, but I use the previous characters to give it more filling, if you know what I mean.

I am also terribly sorry for the grammar...please excuse me...

3 mermaidhair1461

I hope this one works better.

* * *

"More pirates, my lord!" Exclaimed Gillette as he watched the horizon with extreme interest. 

"Take them down…" James ordered, no fear in his voice.

"Sir? Is the ship capable of-"

"The ship will do what is commanded of it and my officers must adhere to the commands!" James snapped, annoyance now ringing in his features.

Gillette quickly went off, bellowing orders out as fast as he could. James spied the armed ship, its flag waving high, showing it an enemy ship. They soon boarded to find a most interesting crew. The crew was filthy nonetheless, all filled with diseases, ash all over their faces. But their leader, a woman to James's great surprise, did not just stand there and take the abuse. Two men grabbed hold of her arms, but she squirmed and yelled at them, cursing her head off until they brought her to James.

She eyed him with sure hatred when James was able to get a good look at her. She was exceptionally beautiful. Her eyes, almost annoyingly fascinating, were of the darkest brown he had ever seen, almost black. It was as if the night was watching him through her eyes, glaring with unendurable hatred. James then saw her hair was straighter than floorboards, a dark brown, and tantalizingly blowing in her face. Her skin was of creamy milk, her cheeks rosy, and her lips a light pink. She was different than the women of society, and for that James liked her immediately.

"Tell me, sir, what is the reason for stopping my ship?" The woman spoke, her eyes lighting up.

"I thought you were a pirate ship."

"Well you thought wrong! Aren't you Lord Norrington, owner of the East India Trading Company, destroyer of freedom?"

The woman's words were also unlike the fair ladies of Port Royal and England. They were insanely tormenting to those that heard them, venom lingering in each syllable.

"That would be me." James smiled, aggravating the woman into insanity. "Do you have papers?"

"I don't need papers! I am not a pirate nor am I under the command of England. I am of my own accord."

"By hell you are. Gillette!" James yelled to his assistant across the deck. "Lock the crew in the brig and send the captain to my office."

All the men hollered and whistled, but James ignored them. Once Gillette was walking in step with him back onto the HMS Endeavour II, James spoke. "Have two soldiers posted inside my office so as to watch what happens. I have no need of bedding this woman. It is unnecessary."

Gillette nodded waving to two officers. They filed into his office and stood stalk-like, one on each side of the door. The woman came in cuffs kicking at the men and struggling far more than any woman would in such a situation. If she was true pirate she would be used to meeting with men in their offices and occasionally sleeping with them. But by the looks of her, she was a virgin. A quick impulse shot through James's hand to grab her waist and pull her to him, like he had to so many other women, but this one was distant, untrusting.

"You're not as handsome as some say. Yet your mother was the jewel of the Caribbean…and I've heard from my mother that your father was more handsome than most. I guess when two beautiful people mate an ugly child is to be born." The woman shrugged, yanking on the chains and glancing about for an exit.

James took no offence because one, she was stalling for time. Two, she was frightened, and three, by the looks of her eyes she found him incandescently handsome to the point that she was nervous. He chuckled to himself and helped her to a chair. She must only be at least sixteen, not yet an adult. How she owned a ship was beyond him.

"We may start off by your name."

She said nothing. James walked around to his desk and plopped into the chair with ease.

"Alright, I shall start with mine. My name is James Norrington of Port Royal, and you Miss…"

"Elizabeth Turner…"

James almost fell off of his chair. Chills ran through his spine. This could not be the daughter of Elizabeth Swann! It was impossible! "I beg your pardon…"

"Yes, Elizabeth Turner. My father is captain of The Flying Dutchman and my mother Captain of the Empress II. Have you not heard of them?"

James stood slowly before stalking over to his books and studying them intensely. Had he heard of them? He worked with them! They were suppliers and protectors of the innocent people who traveled from Europe to America.

"They are my colleagues, Miss. Turner. Mother is going to have a heart attack when she finds out."

"Your mother doesn't like my mother?" She turned her beautiful face to him, clutching the corset she wore.

"I will be frank with you, Miss. Turner. My mother hates the very thought of your mother. She hates your father and will hate you as well."

"Why?" She asked, her voice not small but loud and curious.

"I don't really know. My mother is the biggest mystery of women."

"Is she really? I've heard loads of stories." She jumped from her chair and began to wander around the room, looking with deep interest at the things around his room. She was no longer worried about her virginity or about her crew. "Like, the time she set all of Captain Jack Sparrow's rum on fire to save her and my mum!" She began to laugh extremely hard a tear streaking down her cheek as she recalled the story.

The two guards began to laugh covering it up with a cough.

"My mother knows Captain Jack Sparrow?" James moved closer to her reaching out for her hair so that he could touch it.

"I do not know if they are friends, but Jack and Lady Norrington have been on the same ship for more than a few weeks together."

"Who told you this?"

The woman smiled, her mother an obvious role model in her life. "Me mum."

"I'm afraid, Miss. Turner, that you know more about my mother than I do."

He seized some of her hair unbeknownst to Miss. Turner and began to fell its texture, how soft it was. He brought it up to his nose, but she had swung around, her hair still in his hand and up to his nostrils. He dropped it immediately, leaving for his office chair. She placed a hand that had been used to work upon his arm. His muscles jumped at her touch, electricity pumping from them. It seemed to James that something had brought her to him and something bound them. It was then that he knew…he knew he was to marry this woman.

She brought her heavily lashed eyes up to his, gazing in them with her blue eyes. "You may call me Elizabeth…"

James smirked. This woman was what he had needed all his life. "And you may call me James…"


	6. Home Before A Birthday

For those of you who did not get the memo, go back and read the previous chapter. I changed the appearance of Elizabeth and it is somewhat important because of a prophecy that is to come. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Oh! This chapter is a bit fast and the romance is not the most blossoming of ones, but you shall se why later so do not panic. Have faith in me...

* * *

It only took two weeks for James to realize that Elizabeth was meant for him. It was an odd romance, one of humor and excitement. Elizabeth was most headstrong as he was, but had a gentle elegance to her that made him long for her. She was not conventionally pretty nor was she exotic, she just was. She had the look of a queen at moments and then it would be replaced with concentration and determination. 

James learned that she had only just begun sailing and that she found it to be one of the most exciting things she had ever done. She had fought other pirates in Singapore and near Italy, traveling all over the world to wherever she wished. She often met with her mother and they sailed together, capturing ships and taking down enemies. Little did she know that her mother was taking down enemy ships for Britain and helping the King with her efforts.

It took another month to convince her of giving up pirating and marry him. He asked her everyday for her hand until she agreed finally out of annoyance. But, in her heart, he knew that she truly loved him. So, it was all set and accomplished. Elizabeth was to marry James in four months.

Yet, there was one problem…his mother.

His mother would go absolutely ballistic if she knew his choice of bride. She would, without a doubt, have a heart attack at the very sight of Elizabeth. That was why he was arriving just before her birthday so he could speak with her of his love. Besides, it had been on her birthday that she found love, so why couldn't he?

* * *

The ship docked and out stepped James with a bounce in his step, drawing the attention of all the surrounding ladies of titles. They swarmed to him, taking no notice of the woman discreetly hid in men's clothes. James and Elizabeth shoved past them, hauling themselves into a waiting carriage and off towards his mother's mansion. 

Elizabeth was shaking, fear already streaking through her veins. What if his mother threw her out on the streets, knowing who she was instantly? She would ruin everything she had just gained, destroying her hopes.

But the feelings dropped as she viewed the magnificent palace of the infamous Lady Norrington. She had heard so much about her, even somewhat idolized her for her strengths. This woman was almost as famous as Queen Elizabeth, talked about on islands on lonely nights and applauded for her enduring manners in England. She was also still the main beauty of Port Royal, defeating those who claimed to be prettier than she with a look of sweet innocence as to break the very knees of the devil.

She became more nervous the moment she spotted women dressed elegantly strolling about with fans in their hands, curiously watching James. He grabbed hold of her arm and led her inside. They walked down finely decorated hallways until they stopped before a door.

"Wait here, my dear." James whispered before disappearing into the room.

James bowed to his mother who was entertaining Baron Radcliff and the newly arrived Duchess de Poitier. His mother rose in great excitement and crashed into James's outstretched arms. She kissed his cheeks and forehead, her expression light and gay, her eyes still sad.

"Happy birthday, mum…"

She clasped her throat and gasped in joy. "This is the best birthday gift you have ever given me!"

"Yes, well, don't thank me yet…"

"Why? Do you have something else for me?"

"Yes, I believe I do. It's something you've been pressing me to do for ages."

His mother's face went into shock. "You have found a wife?"

James nodded, feeling his nerves kick in with grave intensity.

"Congratulations, James!" The Baron exclaimed, picking up his expensive wooden cane that belonged to the late Ambassador Mercy.

"James, do tell me who it is…"

James glanced down at his mother's hand that was holding his. "It's a surprise…I wouldn't want to spoil it for you..."

With that, James left to go hide his future wife…the daughter of the woman whom his mother hated most…


	7. Future SonInLaw

Hello everyone...I hope you all enjoy this next segmant...sorry if there are erros in my writing but I just had to type this up because I got a great idea...

* * *

James shoved Elizabeth into his apartments. It would be quite scandalous if she was found in his rooms, but James was willing to take the risks. He was not going to loose Elizabeth over something like a scandal. She starred up at him with eyes of mixed emotion. He could tell she was feeling excitement, fear, and worry, but other than that she was calm. She walked about his room, picking up ornaments and gazing at paintings for long moments on end until she finally laid hers eyes upon his bed. She walked to the side of it and fell upon its covers, taking in the fresh scent.

James admired this goddess that had crawled on top of his bed. He felt an excitement and wished to run his fingers through her hair, kiss her lips which he had only done once, and whisper his love for her. Elizabeth had not gotten to near to him, feeling that distance would be best until they were certain of their marriage. Either she was vastly afraid of him, or she was more prude than she had ever let on. But James could care less about her prudence, she was with him and that was all that mattered.

"You must stay here, Elizabeth…" James mumbled, rubbing his neck as he mulled over possible ways to tell his mother about Elizabeth.

"I understand…"

At that moment, a scream erupted from down below and at once James left the room, locking it after him before rushing on. By the time James arrived, Baron Radcliff and the Comte had rushed in just before leaving. In front of him, and in front of everyone else, was Mrs. Elizabeth Turner.

James pushed through the small crowd towards Mrs. Turner, bowing to her. She nodded, but her eyes were that of fury.

"So, my future son-in-law, what have you done with my daughter?"

"I…beg…your…pardon!" His mother said between small gasps. She was now clutching her throat, body in full alarm.

"Has James not told you? He has asked for my daughter's hand in marriage."

Brenna's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dropped like a heavy sac of beans upon the floor. The Baron and Comte lifted her up to a small couch nearby, fanning her with their hats. But, she would not wake up.

"Mrs. Turner…you know her serious dislike for you. You should have not said anything!" The Baron yelled, worry filling his features quickly as Brenna lay motionless.

"You did not even think of asking her father!" Mrs. Turner yelled.

Brenna sat up the next instant and clutched her diamond necklace. She looked from Baron Radcliffe, to the Comte, to James and finally to Mrs. Turner. James could have mistaken her for a queen, for in the next few minutes, she stood slowly with ease. She bowed to them all and excused herself from the room. Everyone was silent and then…

"James? What's going on?"

"'Oo iz zis woman?"

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"You're getting married?"

"Felicitations!"

"What do you think you're doing? Asking my daughter…"

"ENOUGH!" James yelled, all of them falling silent. "Mrs. Turner, Elizabeth is safe. I will ask for her father's consent on the next voyage and then we shall marry. Baron Radcliff, I am to be married, hopefully, as soon as possible. Comte, welcome to Port Royal…"

With that, James left the room feeling much more at ease than he had only moments before.


	8. Conversation Between Mother And Son

Thanks all my wonderful readers! Especially "Norrington Lover, Batman'ssidekick15, ForeverACharmedOne, and everyone else! Love you all!

* * *

James brought Elizabeth back down into the salon where she was happily reunited with her mother. They embraced, smiles plastered onto their faces.

"Oh, my dear Elizabeth…I don't know why I ever let you go on that voyage. If I had known of the trouble you got yourself into…"

"Yes, James is all sorts of trouble, but I don't mind. Mother…I love James."

"No, my dear you don't."

"I love Elizabeth." James interjected.

Mrs. Turner turned her spiteful glance to him. "No, you two don't love each other."

"I know you wish to deny it but-"

"I wish to speak with my son!" Brenna called from the doorway. She had changed into a gown of light cream and mint trimmings, looking the picture of health. The Baron raised his eyebrows in aw, studying the only woman who denied him anything.

James excused himself and left the room, following his mother's gliding figure. They entered another room, only this time they were alone.

Brenna began to pace in front of him, ultimately ending up at the white mantle. "James, I wish for only your happiness, but I am afraid I must speak my mind…"

"Do speak of your woe mother…"

"Sit down, dear…" It was a command which James obeyed at once.

She paused, gathering her thoughts, then continued with her hands clasped in front of her. "I must admit a few things about myself before I let you do this. I was once engaged to Lord Beckett at age sixteen. I went against my parent's wishes and married James, who was of no title but of small fortune. Then, Lord Beckett came back and he forced me to spend six months on one ship with him and your father. It was hell, James, having that torture placed upon me. Lord Beckett ultimately ended up killing you father. He died in my hands…" Brenna looked down to her hands, as if remembering the blood that had covered them. "I was pregnant with you and vowed to raise you to be just like your father. But fortune has turned itself away from me and I see you are nothing like your father. You are a bit reckless like he was at times, and you have my strong headed nature, but you are nothing like us. You disobey me and choose to marry a pirate instead of all the eligible females here in Port Royal and in England. But no, you must marry the daughter of the woman who betrayed me."

"How did Mrs. Turner betray you?"

"It was not Mrs. Turner, but her husband William Turner. He told Lord Beckett of James's treason which would have been a mystery had he kept his mouth shut. I don't know his reasons for doing so, but I know he betrayed James because I was there…I saw it on his face as he shamefully watched me, pleading with his eyes…you are marrying a descendant of the man that somewhat killed your own father…"

James sighed, burying his face in his hands and shaking it as if to piece the information in his head. "Mother, I love Elizabeth and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"How long have you known her?"

"Two months…"

"That is too short a time."

James stood abruptly. "Mother enough of this. Stop worrying over me. Stop treating me as if I am a King. I am but a man! A man who is in love. I understand how you fell for father, how you loved him and treat him as the morning star! But I don't love like you. You love with obsession, I love with curiosity. I am not my father, so stop comparing me to him. I will marry her with or without your consent. It does not matter what you think anymore…I just wish for you to leave me be!" His voice was louder than he intended, but his words were truthful.

Brenna looked as if she were to cry, only holding them in by her last bits of strength. She pivoted around and ran from the room.

"Mother!" James called after her, but her footsteps could be heard in the upper hallway. He knew exactly where she was heading…his father's office. James threw himself into a chair, hating every fiber of himself for treating the woman who had given him so much.

* * *

A/N: AWWWWW...poor Brenna...mean James...R&R! 


	9. Dissapontment and Gifts

Brenna wandered James's old office, taking in the scent that was barely there to detect. She could not bring her eyes to her husband's portrait. She felt as if she had failed him and somehow he would be disappointed in her.

"Oh, he's my husband…I should not fear him…" Brenna whispered to herself…quietly mulling over the choices she had.

"Brenna……." A small voice whispered….James's voice.

Brenna jumped from the spot from where she stood by his desk away from the portrait. She turned her attention to the painting, shock emerging from her features. James was glaring at her, confusion in his face instead of the normal sadness.

"James?" Brenna whispered, reaching her hand out to touch the painting.

A knock came to the door and a voice from beyond it. "Brenna? Qu'est-ce que sais passé?" The Comte's voice interrupted the silence of the room.

"Brenna, its Baron Radcliff, The Comte, the Duchess de Poitier, and your son. Will you please come out?" A pleading voice interrupted next.

Brenna was silent, unmoving, starring down the door.

"Madame, you must come owt to eat dinner. Everyone iz waiting pour vous."

Silence remained.

"It's been two days and you haven't eaten! You need to come out, my lady!" A woman's voice cried out, soft and calm as the Duchess de Poitiers always was.

"Mum, please come out. Don't do this."

The door suddenly swept open and there stood a woman who had cried for days. She stepped forward to her son, furry like he had never seen in her eyes. "Don't do this? I'm not doing anything! It is _your_ entire fault! Do you see him! Do you see how he is looking at me with confusion and disappointment! LOOK AT HIM!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, dragging James to the portrait of her long-lost love for the first time. He had never been in the room and there was an eerie silence in it. He glared up into his father's portrait, larger than any other and more demanding than anything else in the room. His mother was right, he looked disappointed, but not at him, at his mother who stood behind him.

"This was not supposed to happen to me! I promised him I would raise you to be successful, James, I really did. Now that you're going to go and marry that woman who is the descendant of such betrayal that took my love away from me…I have betrayed him"

"Mother, he isn't real and he doesn't know…"

Her head snapped up at him.

"The guests will be arriving…" James whispered as his thoughts wandered elsewhere.

"GET…OUT…" She spat at him.

* * *

That evening Brenna Norrington woke up from a nap she had decided to take. It was officially her birthday and in exactly three hours, forty-one minutes, and twenty six seconds she would have met James twenty-four years ago on her parent's balcony…her dear husband whom she would love beyond her dying day. She rolled over and heard a crackling beneath her, sitting up in her light, white chemise, she picked up a flower that seemed to be hundreds of years old, the stem stiffer than any rock, the leaves brittle to the touch. There was also a box of baby blue with a note attached.

Ever so gently, Brenna placed the flowers down and tore the note open.

_I have always loved watching you sleep because it is in your dreams we meet again. Enjoy your birthday and remember where we meet upon the balcony..._

There was no indication of whom it was to or from, but to Brenna the words were enough. A large tear tipped over her lower eyelid, splashing onto the parchment, smearing a part of the writing. Somehow, James had left this for her. Somehow, her James was watching her very intently and at the right moment, he would take her away from the world which she so wished to leave and into the heavens with him…

* * *

A/N: Eerie, I know...but hey, it all ties in later... 3 mermaidhair1461 


	10. Celebrations For A Birthday

Bonjour everyone! I would like to thank NorringtonLover for her wonderful ideas and friendship. Thank you also Batman'ssidekick, ForeverACharmedOne, Too.Nice.1108 for always reviewing. Some of you are hoping that Brenna moves on with her life and that she will marry the Baron. But, I ask only for patience for what is to come is most appealing to you all and you shall all thank me in the end for what I have written. So, I present to you the Birthday of Lady Brenna Norrington...

* * *

The guests arrived for a most anticipated occasion. The birthday of Lady Brenna Norrington was to be anything but normal. As guests milled about, there were tents with tables beneath them set for dining with the finest of china, card tables with all sorts of games, a large stage set up for a performance later in the evening, wine fountains which overflowed with expensive wines from all over the world, elephants imported from Africa to ride on and admire, belly-dancers to watch in aw, and world renowned Orchestra's which played only the grandest of artist's work. At the tables where people dined, they played guessing games by sticking a piece of paper that had a popular person's name on it as the person trying to guess who they were. Laughter roared throughout the party as guests were marvelously entertained. Some ladies rode on the elephants in the gardens finding such amusement in them. The card-tables were packed with people, all gambling away their inheritance as if it were nothing, enjoying themselves more than they had ever had in Port Royal.

At around eleven, trumpets sounded and a man asked that they all take their seats before the stage, where an opera was to be preformed. They all rushed forward, eagerly anticipating the show, wondering if the infamous Brenna Norrington was to be in it.

The curtains opened and a song struck up a tune where a woman in Grecian style gown appeared, as well as many others who began to sword fight upon the stage, doing infamous tricks. The audience was soon awed by a romance, shattered when the main male character was killed leaving his lover in remorse and hate, and were about to weep as Lady Brenna Norrington appeared alone, the lover of the main character. She stepped forward, silence protruding every corner of the entire island. Everyone edged forward in their seats and in one, profound and incandescent note, Lady Norrington's voice rang out above the crowd, her song capturing the hearts of the entire ton. James watched his mother from the sidelines, fascinated with his mother who looked nothing like herself and was singing a way she had never sung before.

His eyes flicked to a window above the courtyard where Elizabeth sat with her mother, watching the scene play out with a sadness to break a glacier's heart. His mother's word rang clearly in Latin, but they were more understandable than anything he had ever heard of. She was singing about her character's lover, lost at sea and never to return. Tears poured forth from her eyes and in delicate words she spoke the most illustrious phrase he had ever heard, coming from her own heart. "It was on this day we met, my love, and it is on this day we stay together. I shall never leave thee, and when I do, as God as my witness, I shall burn in the lowest pits of hell for thy treachery. None can compare to you, you glorious God of the heavens which I lust after. As God as my witness….As God as my witness…"

Her head bent down and slowly the curtains fell. Applause broke out a second later, the whole island it seemed, was smitten with her. They had always been, but something about this performance changed their view and in a way, they feared her mind, her voice, her depth of the song and play.

Nevertheless, when she arrived upon a hand carried sofa of gold and silks, the applause erupted again, praising her. She fanned herself upon the sofa, a bewitching smile catching everyone's attention. James glanced at the Baron who looked as if he were to keel over from lust. The Comte, whom had proposed to his mother long before he was born, was smitten with a lust as well, both of them eyeing his mother as if she were the most desired jewel in all of Europe.

Mother and son caught each other's eyes and hers went from desired lust to disappointment in no second at all, before she diverted them onto her guests who gladly erupted in cheers…swallowing her in a crowd of love and envy…

* * *

A/N: I am absolutly positive there were grammer mistakes imbedded in the story, but please forgive me. I edited it many times but I always seem to miss some...cheers! 


	11. Accepting The Baron

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing! If you haven't already...you should probobly do so because time is running out...Thanks to NorringtonLover for all of your helpful ideas and being so friendly. You are so much fun to talk to...thanks also to Batman'ssidekick for always making me feel extra special. Thanks Too.Nice.1108 for getting an account so you can review. ForeverACharmedOne for being with me even up until this point now my last story is here...you've all been wonderful! Thanks so much!

* * *

"In order to marry you, my love, I must ask your father." James kissed her hand, leading her to a carriage with her mother in tow. His eyes quickly shifted to the extra set of trunks located by another carriage.

"Is there someone else we are expecting?" James inquired, but both women shook their heads in confusion.

"Those would be mine." A loud and stern voice ignited behind them.

James eyed his very own mother in suspicion, an eyebrow rising in furry and discontent. "What is the meaning of this, mum?"

"Please, do not talk to me in such tones. Do not talk to me at all if you must, for I could care less. But I am going with you and if you disobey me I will disinherit you from everything you are to receive upon my long awaited death."

"Mother, please do not-"

"Enough! Baron, please help me into the carriage…"

The Baron had not been noticed behind his mother, but now came into clear view, a smile stretched upon his face. "You need not ask me, my dear."

"For god's sakes, Baron Radcliff! My dear is not yet permitted…"

The Baron chuckled and winked at James, who stood shocked. His mother had just insinuated that she was marrying the Baron! Once James got over his amazed state of being, he helped his fiancé and his mother-in-law into his carriage, driving away towards the docks.

* * *

"Am I to understand you are marrying the Baron?" James asked, leaning against the doorframe, looking too much like his father.

"Where would you gather such nonsense?"

"Why would you lie to you son?"

"Why are you invading my private business?"

"So it's true! After all those years of rejection, you finally accepted him."

She slammed the trunk she was rummaging through and turned to face him. "Yes, James! I am marrying the Baron! Since you are allowed to marry anyone of you choice, I shall do so as well. If you can forget your father, so can I."

"Mother, I never forgot him. He is still in my thoughts everyday."

"Well, he is a matter which one must get over."

James's mouth dropped into horror. "You speak so ill of him now, yet last night you sang about him as if he was the only one for you."

She threw something across the room, her behavior most unlike her usual calm state. She placed her head in her hands and began to sob, tears dripping onto the floors. He had never seen her cry so harshly. He knew it wasn't because of his actions, but because of hers.

"One must…" She paused to sniffle deeply, continuing in more sobs. "One must…move on…it's been so long and yet I feel as if I am selling my soul to the devil…"

"Mum, you deserve to move on. It's what father would have wanted. You deserve to have the Baron. He has been so patient and kind, so loving towards you. Accept his offer with love and affection, not remorse or guilt."

She nodded, falling into his arms, hugging his neck tightly. "At least I have a piece of him on earth with me…"

She stared into his eyes, his enchanting green eyes that had his father in every small molecule of them. She kissed his cheek, but remembered her soon to be daughter-in-law. She drew herself away and waved him off, pulling out a blue box that had not been unopened. James pretended to leave, but peeked around the doorway to watch her sob again as the box brought extreme sadness to her. Inside was a large necklace of diamonds and a gem the size of his palm…its color olive green. To James it meant nothing but a trinket, but to his mother it was his father somehow.

She put the jewel back into the box and shoved it between her mattresses, falling upon her bed in a heap.


	12. The Affects of Using Someones First Name

Hey, I know that some of you are wondering why i have never used the Baron's first name before. One, it was not etiquette and appropriate for someone to use someone elses first name while addressing them in this era. Unless you were of friendly relations and given permission. In this case, Brenna doesn't want to admit the fact that she and the Baron are close friends, afraid of growing an attatchment. but, i have decided it is high time to reveal the first name of the Baron so read on my friends...read on...

3 mermaidhair1461

* * *

James's nerves skyrocketed before dinner. For the first time he was formally introducing his fiancé to his mother. How he had kept her hidden and confined from the prying eyes of his mum was even a shock to him. A large oak door opened and revealed his mother, laughing for the first time all day with Baron Radcliff. She spotted James and advanced towards him, her graceful figure gliding up to him as if he were a stranger. She bowed to him and he bowed to her, confused as to why they were using etiquette. 

Her eyes raked over the small crowd of soldiers who were eyeing her with interest. "Where is your fiancé, James?"

"She has not yet arrived…"

"I do hope that she will be dressed appropriately for the occasion." She snapped her fan open and began to fan herself.

Just as she spoke, the doors opened again to reveal a woman of extreme beauty. He brown hair was pulled up into curls on top of her head with a red flower on the right side of her temple. Her dress was of a light blue with baby blue ribbons. Her pannier was elegant and her small waist was enough to draw attention. Her bosom was thoroughly poised, her neck adorned with a baby blue colored ribbon. She was absolutely splendid, causing a stir in the young soldiers. She swept her eyes over the crowd and walked across the room to James. She did not glide as James's mother had fashionably done, but she walked with a certain grace.

James's mouth had dropped, eyeing his fiancé with lust he had never felt. He had never felt anything for women who were dressed as she was, but to him she was everything. His mother's eyebrow shot up, but she bowed to the woman. The young Elizabeth bowed back unsteadily, almost tripping on her skirt. But she caught herself and dove right into conversation.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you at last, Lady Norrington."

"Yes, quite…" Brenna was fuming inside, but her composure was always moderate.

"I have heard so much about you. I admire you in fact, for your bravery in facing Captain Jack Sparrow. Not many can resist his charm." She smirked, shooting a glance at James.

"Are you implying, mademoiselle, that you fallen a victim to him?"

The room suddenly grew quite, James's face turning in shame.

"No, my lady, it is only what I have heard." She quickly covered her mistake, knowing full well that the slightest insinuating of something scandalous could result in disaster.

Brenna eyed her with suspicion, smirked somewhat, and turned to the Baron. He was no longer in a happy mood, but rather an aggravated one. "Your mother and I need a moment." Baron Radcliff seized her arm and tugged her out onto the dark deck.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" The Baron snapped as he shoved her towards the balcony.

"Why I…whatever do you mean?"

Baron Radcliff grasped her shoulders harshly. "Don't play me for a fool. I know you more than you know yourself and I can see why you're upset. But insulting Miss. Turner in front of others, questioning her virtue, is publicly humiliating your son. Now, I want you to march right back in there and apologize."

"How dare you order me about as if I am a child! Oliver! Let go of me!"

The use of his fist name made his hands drop immediately.

"What did you say?"

"Let go of me now-"

"No…my name. You used my name…"

"Well, what else am I to call you…insufferable, rakish, intol-"

Baron Radcliff grabbed hold of her and held her up in his arms. In one bold move, Oliver swept down and planted his kiss upon her, making her tense body go soft and limp like a rag doll, her eyes closed slightly, the feeling of electricity surging through her veins. She moved her arms about his neck and kissed him back, surprising him with her ability to seduce him with the gentlest touch.

"Say it again…" Baron Radcliff gasped between kisses.

"Oliver…"

They stopped seconds later, looking into each other's eyes. "Say that you love me, Brenna."

"I cannot…"

"I know you do…say it."

She remained silent, her eyes dark and cloudy making it hard to see what she was thinking.

"I've waited for you for twenty four years…now the least you can do is say you love me…" He chuckled at the look on her face which was stunned, excitement dancing across it for the first time in days.

"Oliver…I love you."

She grasped hold of his face, forcing her own lips upon his until he was begging for more of her. She let go suddenly, remembering herself and where she was.

It took Baron Radcliff a few minutes to compose himself, numbness overcoming him. He had finally retrieved a kiss from the only woman who he had ever loved. It had more intense than anything, more than life itself.

"Brenna…you know this doesn't excuse you from your comment of Miss. Turner."

"Then what would you have me do?"

"I think that it would only seem fair for you to tutor Miss. Turner upon the delicacies of our rank."

She clutched her throat, his lip's sensation still upon hers. "You surely are daft!"

He shoved her up against a wall, glaring intently into her eyes. "You wish for him to marry a woman of wealth and title…well, make her so. Go forth, my love, and conquer what you have set out to do."

He grabbed the nape of her neck, twisting her head up to his, stealing kisses from the woman who had always denied him of such pleasures. Excitement jumped everywhere in his body, arousing feelings that had long since been nonexistent. He kissed her roughly at first, then softly making her lips tingle until he kissed harder than the first time. She was breathless by the time he was finished, gently gazing into her eyes which still held their sadness.

He bent his head down to be face to face with her, noses almost touching. "Will you teach her?"

"Only if you kiss me again…" She whispered, bending her neck back and waiting for him to take her again.

"You've had enough kissing for one night. I will bring Miss. Turner to you tomorrow."

He took hold of her arm and led her inside for dinner.

* * *

A/N: I know some of you will be PISSED about the kiss, but you will soon see what happens...so don't worry... 


	13. An Old Enemy

Thanks everyone for your amazing reviews! You all make my day! Luv ya! 3 mermaidhair1461

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Baron Radcliff?" The angelic face of Miss. Turner was nervously turned up towards the Baron's serene and impassive one.

"I am absolutely certain, Miss. Turner. Lady Norrington is the perfect candidate to be you tutor, and one of the most qualified. She has taught many in her day, even King George III's young daughter, turning them all into success's of the grandest kind." The Baron nodded, feeling more reassured as he saw Brenna sitting on a small couch, her hands folded gracefully upon her lap, her face listening to a few lieutenants speak in friendly terms with her.

"Your first lesson, Miss. Turner, is to observe. Now, she knows that I am in the room, yet she is unaware of your presence. Now, watch her."

Brenna rose gracefully from her feet, not tripping or moving her legs to stand in a different position. She stood straight with no struggle, her hands still clasped in front of her. Her face was gentle. The only emotion she portrayed was interest in what the gentlemen were saying. There was an occasional nod of her head, and then she would ask a question most pressingly, gazing at them with large eyes. She then politely laughed at what they said gracefully moving into a new position of shifting her weight to one foot and intriguing them with more conversation.

Elizabeth watched for twenty minutes more, devouring Brenna's every move and emotion. Elizabeth felt suddenly overwhelmed with rules and etiquette she could not understand even if explained to her. Why must they do all of these things when one could instantly speak with ease, needing no certain pose to stand in or one emotion to show? It was odd to Elizabeth, and to her it was ridiculous.

She was caught of guard when Brenna suddenly called to her, the room empty except for the Baron. She walked over, bowing to the Lady of great importance. Brenna observed her before speaking, but it was directed at the Baron. "Send for Jean DuPont to make a new wardrobe. I will not have her wearing my dresses again. Also, see if Leonard will be able to make it for fitting her wigs."

Baron Radcliff nodded, smiled to them both and left. Brenna and Elizabeth were now alone, in the same room, at the same time.

Elizabeth snapped. "No apologies for what you said to me last night, practically ruining my virtue and embarrassing your son?"

"I will apologize," said Brenna without any composure or strength to keep her anger in control, "for what I said. But that does not excuse the question of virtue. Tell me, Miss. Turner, are you a virgin?"

"That's none of your business!" Elizabeth looked Brenna up and down.

Brenna returned the glare, making an equal opponent for squashing self esteems with one glare. "It is if you desire to be a member of the elite ton!"

Elizabeth was quiet for a few moments before barking back. "You may teach me all you know, but you can never change my spirit."

"Spirit? What spirit? Last night you were as vulnerable as a puppy, but yet you have the courage to stand up to me now? You wouldn't do it unless you caught me alone and knew that no one could cause a scandal to your name! Therefore you must truly wish to be in our circle, wanting only fame to come to you."

Elizabeth was about to shout back when the ship came to a startling halt. Mrs. Turner burst through the door minutes later, seizing her daughter's hand. Brenna ran after them, quickly coming up on the deck to see a large ship next to them. Brenna had wished she would never see _The Flying Dutchman_ again, but yet there it was…the very ship her husband committed treason on.

Will Turner waved from the other ship casting his glance onto his wife. They embraced ten minutes later when Will boarded their ship looking like his usual perverted self. He kissed his wife and hugged his daughter before turning to James. They bowed to one another, William looking startled at James who looked exactly as his father had when he last saw him, except for the navy uniform. Then, Mr. Turner swept his eyes over the wife of the man he betrayed.


	14. Brennie's Old Friend

William Turner eyed Lady Norrington with extreme guilt for what he had done. She hadn't changed at all. The only difference was her eyes which held loathing and hatred for what he had done. But before Will could say anything, a loud voice boomed behind them all.

"Brennie? Oy Turner! Is that our dear old Mrs. Norrington, wife of the man you accidentally killed?"

"You!" Brenna yelled as she watched with dreaded horror as a man of dark skin and dreadlocks swung from a rope onto The Endeavour II right in front of her.

"Yes, my dear Brennie, it is I." Captain Sparrow leaned in to kiss her hand but she quickly stepped away from him, clutching herself as if she might get some infectious disease.

"Get him off of this ship, James!" Brenna yelled louder than she usually did.

James shook his head. "I can't mother. I must always pay respects to the man who watches over me."

Brenna went into horror at her son's response. It was the next moment that she went over with a thud, causing everyone to leap up and help her into her private salon where everyone else gathered, waiting for her to arise from her limp state. Everything depended on her and if she didn't wake up, everything would be ruined.

"Isn't this bloody fantastic? I usually make women faint but not with disgust for me!" Jack muttered, making the young Elizabeth chuckle.

"You're not helping Jack." James mumbled.

"Have I ever helped anyone?" Again, Elizabeth chuckled, this time with her mother.

William grabbed James by the shoulder. James twirled about coming face to face with the reality of why he was actually there. He was going to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage and for that James broke a sweat. "You and I need to have a chat."

With that, James and Will left the private salon as the Baron fanned Brenna, Elizabeth and her mother whispered silently to one another, and Jack Sparrow watched the whole scene with entertainment, finding himself amusement at last.


	15. The Curse

Thanks everyone for your reviews! Keep 'em coming!

* * *

William Turner handed James a glass full of rum which James reluctantly took. "You wish to marry my daughter is what I gather from my wife."

James nodded, downing the entire glass in one gulp.

"You're nervous?"

"Actually," James set the glass down on a small table near him, "I'm more worried about my mother's take on the whole situation."

"Ah, but you shouldn't be worried about that until I give the permission." Will swigged down a glass as well and took a seat by his desk.

James nodded in agreement while sitting down himself. "Well, it all depends on you daughter's happiness. If you choose to deny her wishes, you shall face the wrath of woman like all men have at one point. A prime example is my mum. It's been twenty-four years and she still hates you."

"Yes, well…she won't hate me after the gift I plan to give her."

James's eyebrows arched in wonder. "Oh? Are you giving her an island because she already has plenty of those?"

"No, sir, I am-"

At that moment the door burst open revealing Mrs. Turner, the young Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow and Baron Radcliff who held the weak Brenna in his arms. He placed her on a small couch and took a seat himself with a sigh. Everyone else stood and waited for the conversation to continue.

"Turner, you can't continue this extremely invigorating conversation without your wife, or her daughter, or James's mother." Sparrow spat out after a minutes silence.

"And what about you two?" Mr. Turner turned to Baron Radcliff and Sparrow.

"Well, seeing as the Baron is soon to be the husband of Brennie, he should stay. Since I save your life several times, I deserve to stay."

William waved him off and continued. "Lord Norrington, I am terribly sorry. But, you cannot marry my Elizabeth."

"Then I am no one's at all!" Elizabeth cried out in fury.

"You don't understand!" William yelled, suddenly standing and walking over to a window. "You cannot marry each other because you do not love one another."

"Do not," James stood as well, anger building up in his face, "tell me I don't love her. I know what love is and I have found it!"

There was an eerie silence. Jack backed into a shadowy corner to watch the scene unseen partly because he wished to stay out of such a mess and partly because he could see right down the cleavage of Lady Norrington.

Will turner around and glared at them all.

"Will, I think it's time. You knew this would happen. It's time…" Mrs. Turner announced to her husband.

"Alright." William nodded. James took a seat, and the explanation began. "James, your father Admiral Norrington did something that is unbreakable unless told to you. We thought that you two would never meet and that this love would never develop, but…well it has so we must move forward. A day or so before your father died, he set my wife free from the brig of The Flying Dutchman. Before cutting the rope loose from the ship and setting her free…he kissed her. Elizabeth has relayed to me that he spoke something which we both cannot forget and supposedly has put a curse on our lineage."

'Our paths have always intertwined Elizabeth, but never joined.' With that, he set Elizabeth free. Little did we know that he was cursing both his and our lineage, therefore placing a spell until it was broken. You have fallen in love my daughter not because you think you love her, but because it's what your father would have wanted. Though he loved your mother very much, he had a deep attachment to my wife and in doing so, but damnation to all of our children to come."

James's eyes had furrowed together as he listened and he know gazed at his mother who rested peacefully. "So you're telling me that Elizabeth and I love each other because of my father's curse, but we don't really love each other because of it?"

"Exactly."

"So, how do we break the curse?"

There was a pause of William's part, then "You marry a different woman. It will be broken immediately and there will be no tears shed."

The young Elizabeth and James stared at one another in horror and deep remorse. An awkward silence drifted over the place. How could this be? "Is there any other way?" James asked, praying to God that he wouldn't have to fall in love again.

"No."

A crashing blow came to James's stomach. He felt as if he were to throw up. How could he marry a woman without affection? How could he dispose of himself so irrationally? James stood and bounded out of the cabin. He ordered for them to set sail to England immediately and locked himself in his cabin without so much as another word.

They all filed out of the room except for Mr. Turner, The Baron, and Lady Norrington. It was only a minute after everyone left that Brenna arose too. She walked over to the door and shut it before bursting into tears and banging her head softly on the door. The Baron tried to comfort her but she only punched him and made him leave her alone.

"I suspect you have heard everything I said?" Mr. Turner asked with a soft voice.

Brenna only nodded into her hands as she wept on the floor. The Baron left to take Brenna to her cabin and soon returned with a smile on his face.

"It worked! It really worked Turner!' The Baron gasped in a whisper.

William smiled as well. "Now Lady Norrington and I can both rest easy that our children won't marry each other. What a disaster that would be…"

"You making up that curse…brilliant. Now I can marry Brenna without her loving her husband instead of me. She is sure to come to me now, even if she hates herself for doing it. You, sir, shall also rest easy that you grandchild isn't have half of James and Elizabeth's genetics and I shall have my princess…" The Baron sighed into a chair.

William nodded and slid into a chair himself, a large look of content on his face. Yes, he could finally rest easy knowing that his daughter wasn't going to marry James Norrington…the scoundrel that almost took his wife.

* * *

A/N: muahahhahahahahha! 


	16. Confessions

Thank you all my dear reviwers! You have helped me so much in giving me the reassurance I need to continue writing! Thanks very much!

* * *

"Good evening, my little love…" The Baron whispered into the sleeping ear of Brenna Norrington. Brenna had slept through the next day feeling nothing more calming to her nerves than to sleep under her covers.

Brenna woke with a start, sending the Baron to grasp for the side of the bed to keep himself upright. His features were saddened by something, but Brenna took little notice as she clutched the sheets about her slim body. He held out a robe for her, turning his head away from her form. She grabbed it from him and shoved it onto her body.

"What is the meaning of this?" She bit out as a large headache passed over temples.

"Your son wishes to see you immediately."

"He can't just order me about as such!" She mumbled before heading out the door. James's rooms were only two doors away from hers and easily accessible. She disappeared behind them seconds later to find her son sitting in a chair with a smirk on his face.

"You smile?"

"Yes, mum…I smile." He paused to greet her with a warm hug. He poured all of the love he had for his mum because these were the last moments he would have alone with her.

"I surely thought you would be devastated at not marrying Miss. Turner. I just want you to know it is for the best. She does not suit you and-"

"I'm still marrying her mum. It's all a front. I overheard Will and Baron Radcliff speaking after he took you back to your rooms. It was all a lie. Father never did such things to hurt you. He did kiss Mrs. Turner but it was a brotherly kiss misinterpreted by both Mr. and Mrs. Turner. There is no enchantment over your or Mr. Turner's lineage. Everything is fine…"

Brenna nodded, taking in the information with a considerable amount of frustration. "But you're still going to marry that woman?"

"Yes, mum. I love her deeply and find myself obsessing over her. I cannot go moments without thinking of her and as I speak to you now, I'm wondering she's doing."

Brenna paused for a moment, studying James's hand in hers. "James I'm not going to force upon you the rules my parents forced upon me. I want you to be happy and marry whom you wish. So, with that said, I give you my full consent to marry Miss. Turner. I do not agree with your decision, but if it is what you want…so be it."

James broke into a gallant smile. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from him while his mother felt her heart sinking. James noticed her change in expression and decided to tell her some new news. "Mum, Mr. Turner has a present for you. He wishes for you to be on deck in an hour. You won't want to miss it."

Brenna nodded and left in a dark mood. Little did she know that the greatest gift one could possibly give to Lady Norrington was about to be received with tears…


	17. Return of the Admiral

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed...I really appreciate it. Thanks "NorringtonLover, Batman'ssidekick15, ForeverACharmedOne, Too.Nice.1108, Olivegreeneyes"...thanks! This chapter really depresses me as you will son find out...

* * *

Everyone had gathered on deck and began to converse in hushed tones as Brenna walked out from the cabins. She noticed their silence as she neared and sensed something was amiss at once.

"Lady Norrington, I have a surprise for you…" William Turner bowed and nodded to James.

James grabbed his mum by her arm and led her over to the railing where he helped her down into a rowboat. Everyone else followed, the silence growing more boldly than before and startling Brenna. She had never felt so secluded from something in her life. Yet, she remained quiet until they arrived upon a small island. In seconds they were climbing up a small rocky hill, panting until they arrived at the top, ocean surrounding them.

"Mr. Turner, what is the meaning of this?" Brenna asked as she caught her breath.

William Turner turned his back on the woman and called out to something unseen. All was silent.

Footsteps approached.

They drew nearer…

Nearer still…

James Norrington, ex-commander of the British fleet, appeared before everyone's eyes, his hands behind his back and a smile spread wide across his features. He stopped right in front of Brenna, looking down at her with all the love he had ever had for her, his dark green eyes watching her shocked and frightened ones. Brenna reached out her hand to touch the brocade on his jacket as she had done many years ago. Her hand reached it gently, caressing it with affection. She clasped her hand to her mouth and burst into tears, falling into the arms of her husband at long last. He kissed her forehead and whispered all things he had wished to say for years but never could.

James bent his head to her ear, taking in her fresh scent, the scent he yearned for everyday he was dead. "I have missed you, my darling."

She nodded, weeping into his jacket. It took her ten minutes to control herself as everyone watched her. James was seeing his father in person for the first time and now he understood why people were so intimidated by him. James felt as if he was looking into a mirror. Everything about him was the same as his father, looks, composure, smile, eyes. He could have been his twin, only somewhat younger and more at ease to smile.

"He's handsome…I take it that's my son?" James whispered in his wife's ear, waving to the younger James.

Brenna nodded as James Jr. bowed to his father and smiled, but remained where he was as he knew his mother would like to enjoy every minute of her time with her husband.

"Lady Norrington…James can only stay for a little while longer." Mr. Turner prodded into the family gathering.

"Why must you go? You can't go…" Brenna began to cry again, praying with all her might that he could stay.

"Death, my dear, is not as peaceful as most think. It can be…quite demanding."

Brenna bent her head down and sighed as tears flowed from her eyes. She glanced back at the Baron who was watching her with a slight sadness. The Baron walked up to Mr. Turner and spoke loudly for all to hear. "Is there any possible way of Lady Norrington joining her husband?"

Mr. Turner was deathly silent as he snapped his head to Brenna. He watched her eyes, as if searching for some truth. "There is only one way."

All was still as Brenna looked from Mr. Turner to the Baron and back again.

"Death." Mr. Turner quietly whispered.

Brenna snapped her head around to her husband. "It can't be. You can't…you can't come back with me?"

The elder James shook his head in a saddened expression. Brenna's mind reeled at her choices before she caught sight of the Baron. His head was down, his eyes cast upon the ground in a sadness she had never seen in him. She walked up to him and clutched onto his hand, bringing his face to look at hers. "You have been so good to me, Oliver. But, in order for me to do this…I need your consent."

The Baron was silent for a few moments, scanning her eyes. He grabbed her cheeks and kissed them like a brother would and then nodded, a single tear streaming down his face. She forced a smile to him and turned to her son.

They only looked at each other, taking in their last moments together. She fell into his arms and kissed his cheeks with a true smile she had not shown for years. "I'm so proud of you, my son. I love you…"

They let go from their sweet embrace. Brenna bowed to Miss. Turner and her mother before standing next to her husband. "I'm ready…" She nodded to Mr. Turner.

Mr. Turner nodded to James who took hold onto his wife's waist. He leaned down as Brenna closed her eyes. James's lips collided with hers and for the first time in twenty four years, they were together again. Brenna's hair grew tighter, the wrinkles under her eyes disappearing, her waist shrinking, her complexion improving, the small gray streaks turning into that brown that James had so adored.

James the younger watched as his mother grew younger than Miss. Turner, looking like an innocent child with large eyes that seemed to glow with happiness. Brenna clutched onto James's arm as they turned down the other direction, their bodies shrinking into the distance. In a puff of smoke, they disappeared leaving everyone's hearts to sink. On the dirt floor laid Brenna's lifeless body, her soul departed forever from its gentle embrace. James knelt beside it and cradled her body in his arms as tears spilled forth. He was no doubt happy for his mother, but the actual thought of her death had never occurred to him. She had given him everything without asking for nothing more than marriage to a wealthy woman.

The Baron knelt beside her as well, grasping onto her hands that he had only held last night. Silently, the two men cried at the loss of such a woman they both adored, but they knew she was happy and that all she had ever wanted was to be with her husband.

* * *

A/N: As you can see, I am extremly upset by the death of my darling character Brenna. I created her from scratch and now that she's dead I can't help but to cry...She will forever be in the hearts of us all, giving us hope that we can all carry on after the deaths of our loved ones and know that someday we will return to them...or they will return to us... 


	18. Recollections

Thanks to those who love this story and think that it is wonderful. "NorringtonLover, Batman'ssidekick15, ForeverACharmedOne, and Commodore Cuddles" thanks so much!

* * *

The Baron flopped down in a chair with a glass of brandy and glanced at jack who had decided to stay behind. James lounged in a chair by the desk his body slumped into a depression. Elizabeth sat next to him, grasping his hand as she sniffled. Mr. and Mrs. Turner curled up on a couch and gazed into the fire. Silence surrounded them and their sadness crept into the walls. They all stayed like that for hours.

It was unthinkable to believe that Brenna Norrington was actually gone from them now. She could no longer hate Mr. Turner, or despise Mrs. Turner. She could no longer lecture her son, or eye Miss. Turner with suspicion. But it was the Baron who took Brenna's death with pride and humility. He could no longer kiss her or love her, but in his heart she still dwelled like a loving flame.

The Turner's retired later that evening leaving James, Jack and the Baron alone in the room. James glanced up to his would have been father-in-law. "How are you feeling, Baron?"

"I think it would be permissible if you called me Oliver now." He paused to dwell on his feelings and then continued with a small smile. "I am saddened, but she is happy. If you truly love someone, you are willing to set aside your own happiness for theirs. She will live on in my heart and mind and I shall always remember her the day I first met her."

"Describe that day to me Oliver…"

Oliver smiled as he recalled the memories. "She was certainly gorgeous…you saw that tonight as she looked at you with big eyes aglow and basking in happiness. Yet she wasn't happy then as Lord Beckett, my cousin, dwindled near by. I loved her then, but I refused to acknowledge it. I can remember her scent that day…it will never leave me…I can remember how she looked at me with worry and hope for tomorrow."

"Go on…" James said in a croaked whisper.

"She then had you and as I watched you grow, I couldn't help but think of your mother…how innocent she was. Everyone comments on how much you look like James in appearance and mannerisms, but your strength is your mother's. You have her bullheaded sense of behavior, always serious…never extremely gay."

"Unfortunately you don't have your mum's figure…now that was something to admire…" Jack interjected as he swigged a bottle of rum.

James scowled at him, but Oliver moved on. "I began to see your mother as she was…trapped by her surroundings and no escape. I sought to free her by offering my love…but she never took it. I believe she knew that she couldn't love me if she stayed…and for that I respected her…respect her."

The room was silent as day broke beyond the sea.

"There are just so many things I wish I could say…I should have told her how much I needed her still. I need her guidance, her approval of all I do. I don't think I can live without her…"

"Think how she felt when she lost your father. Poor thing didn't leave her house for a year until she had you. If she survived for so long, you can survive…you will move on."

They days passed miserably for both men. The shipped seemed empty, no longer containing light and frustration from the Lady Norrington. Both the Baron and James's eyes were red with the tears they had shed.

Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner departed back onto their won ships waving tearful goodbyes to their daughter. Mr. Turner gave his consent for Elizabeth to marry James and promised to try and attend the wedding. Jack simply jumped over board into the water and swam to a looming ship with black sails.

It took them quite some time to overcome their sadness and by that time, they had returned back to Port Royal in all haste. The whole town went into mourning over the loss of something so elegant and graceful, so adored and loved by the people. Everyone gathered into the mansion of the late Admiral and Lady Brenna, James not caring if they slept in the spare rooms or wandering the gardens with conversations of her.

Brenna was soon buried, right next to her husband as she would have wished. Baron Radcliff placed flowers around her grave, tears pouring from both men as they realized that she was actually, truthfully, gone and would never come back.

James packed up all he owned. He no longer wanted to dwell in the place where he grew up, the place where his mother raised him. He would keep the mansion, but would dwell in it no longer. He took his future wife and the Baron and headed off to his ships which were to sail to England. He had never been to the palace which his mother grew up in or even to court, but he decided it was time. He was going back to his roots. Back to his mother's beginnings.

* * *

A/N: They goin' back to where they came from... 


	19. The Palace

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews...they are much appreciated...

"I do not wish for people to be very agreeable as it saves me the trouble of liking them a great deal." -Jane Austen

* * *

James arrived off of the ship with Elizabeth in tow. The Baron had followed but not before stopping to greet a few members of court he knew. 

"This is Lord Norrington and his fiancé, Miss. Turner." The Baron introduced them to an elderly couple who eyed them suspiciously.

"Are you of fortune, Miss. Turner?" The woman asked, her eyes popping out of her head as she ran her eyes over the young woman.

Before she could speak, the Baron spoke up. "Yes, she is of my fortune. She is a distant cousin of mine and the only one surviving."

The couple seemed to relax and smiled at Elizabeth. She only stared with a dropped jaw to the Baron. They were soon in the carriage and Elizabeth was still shocked. "What will happen if they find out? I am not related to you in any way and surely the King will know!"

"Relax, my dear. You are my distant cousin, your parents just decided not to mention it to you." The Baron smirked with kindness to the beautiful woman.

"How?"

"You're mother's mother's, uncle's sister's husband is my uncle. They are all dead, except for your mother and I have offered her my fortune but she did not wish to have it. So, you are my only lineage to think of in which to grant money. By the way, you must remind me to order your trousseau and send a tutor over."

"I have been tutored…" Elizabeth muttered.

"I know…I'm talking about your etiquette tutor. Tomorrow morning you will begin a lengthy day of English etiquette."

Elizabeth sat back frustrated. "Baron Radcliff…"

"You may call me Uncle Oliver and I will have no objection to my kind graces."

* * *

James's eyes were glued to the palace where his mother had grown up in that had not been vacated for more than twenty years. It was three stories high and larger than half of Port Royal. It was of gothic style, but the flowers that surrounded it brightened the entire pathways that the palace loomed over. The carriage stopped in front of the large marble steps which held all of the maids and butlers to make an army. 

James helped Elizabeth down and continued to stare at the dwelling he had just inherited. How his mother never brought him to such a home was beyond anyone's mind. If he had grown up here, he surely would have become a snob like most of the aristocracy.

"Are you sure this is mine?" James asked, still observing the large windowpanes and vast balconies.

Oliver nodded and smirked to himself. "I'm sure of it. I'm surprised your mother never brought you here. Though it was probably best as she wanted to be where her husband had last been. She hated her parents and most likely hated this place as well."

James greeted the servants and smiled to them all, hoping to install some sense of civility in them and not be a master of stuck up ways. None of them smiled back but a few and the rest filed out to finish their duties. Trunks were unloaded and brought to rooms in different wings of the palace. It had all been cleaned; James noticed when he stepped into the front hall. The furnishings were of old but he dare not touch a thing. It was as if the home belonged to someone he didn't know. His mother's usual warmth did not glow here, nor his father's. How had his mother stayed in such a place of darkness? James judged she must have had a strict upbringing according to the general splendor.

"Have you been here before?" James inquired to the baron who was ordering servants about.

"Yes, I have…once. It was for the rehearsal dinner for the wedding between Brenna and my cousin, Lord Beckett. I dared not tell her because that was the night I knew she began to feel like a human being. She didn't want people to know it so I purposefully failed to mention it to her, though she didn't remember I was even there."

"What were her parents like?"

"Cruel. They wished for only obedience and accomplishments to come from Brenna. They never beat her, but I suspect a slap or two had been considerable punishment if she did not do as they commanded."

"What happened when she chose father?"

"I believe that is a conversation not to be discussed in front of Miss. Turner."

Oliver nodded and left to go settle into his part of the palace.

* * *

My promise could be your fiend  
A given end to your dreams  
A simple movement or rhyme  
Could be the smallest of signs  
Well never know what they are or care  
In its escapable view  
Theres no escape so few in fear  
Give in a changing value

To be given your sight  
Hid in a long peacful night  
A nervous bride for your eyes  
A fractured smile that soon dies  
A love thats wrong from your life and soul  
A savage mine had begun  
Hello, farewell to your love and soul  
Hello, farewell to your soul

Now I know what those hands would do  
No looking back now, were pushing through  
Well change these feelings, well taste and see  
But never guess how the him would scream  
But never guess how the him would scream  
But never guess how the him would scream 

-New Order 


	20. Fools In Love

James turned to the silent Elizabeth who was observing the paintings that hung about on the walls. "How do you like it?"

These words were the first he had spoken to her in days, finding some way to avoid her. For some reason, he couldn't find himself to love Elizabeth. His mother had been right…he had only known her for two months. He knew nothing about her.

"James. I don't want to do this. I can't do this. I can't be married. Not yet."

James nodded. She had stolen the words right from his mouth. They both gazed at each other with deep affection and sadness. He wrapped her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I understand completely. Whenever you're ready…"

"Do you…" She paused to look back up at him. "Do you feel the same way?"

"Elizabeth…we barely know each other. I love your charm, but we have barely spoken or conversed and I promised myself I would marry a woman of intellect and wit. I'm not sure if you are the right one…"

She nodded her head. No tears came as he expected. "Yes…I…I promised I would never marry a man who was of noble birth. But here I am…turning into one. Do you think that my father was right? That there really is a curse?"

"That, my dear Elizabeth, is completely untrue."

He chucked her under the chin and left her alone. He soon locked himself into a room that was as dark as his feelings. James was not ready for that long journey of devotion and commitment…he would much rather explore his options now that he was in England. He would pay for Elizabeth's schooling and make sure she found the proper talents that were required. Maybe, just maybe, she would find a man whom she loved.

* * *

Elizabeth gently closed the door to her room and cried softly into the cherry wood door. She loved James for some reason and she knew she would never stop loving him. But the look in his eyes said it all. That's why she ended the engagement so quickly. He didn't want to continue such a relationship that didn't make sense to either of them. She knew that she had to be strong and prove to him that she was everything he was looking for in a wife. She had to because she knew that they were bound to be together. In her gut she felt it.

She flopped onto her bed and cried until a maid startled her. "The Baron would like to see you, Miss."

She nodded and gathered up the dress she had borrowed from the late Lady Norrington. It was a bit tight on her, considering how small Brenna was. Elizabeth found herself walking down many corridors until she came to a room lit with candles.

"Ah, Miss. Turner….let us not call you that. From now on it's Lady Turner."

"Please…spare me your remarks…"

She flopped down in a chair and closed her eyes. Her head began to throb when she realized her cheeks were stained with tears. She tried to wipe them off but the baron noticed.

"My dear Lady Turner…have you been crying? Over James I presume…what is it women have with men who are named James?"

Elizabeth chuckled but her heart did not lighten at her prospects. "I have made a fool of myself. I should have just listened to my parents. They warned me that if I travel without papers I would be caught…but I didn't know my heart would be caught…"

"I see…well, for that Lord Norrington is a fool. But, he is a fool in love and he does not know it yet."

"How can that be when I am so disagreeable to what he wants?"

"My dear Lizzy, he will find himself in deep infatuation with you faster than you realize. All you need to do is make him realize it."

"How am I to do that?"

"First your lessons, which have nothing to do with etiquette but more with flirting, are to be taught. I'm sure your mother has already instilled in your brain the art of etiquette as she was particularly bound to. She knew that I would come and make you my heiress sooner or later, so I'm most sure she has done so. But, your flirtatious manner is lacking. You are too quiet!"

"Pardon me for having nothing to say upon a matter that I am not involved with!"

"That must also be adjusted."

"What needs to be adjusted?"

"You're change of character and happiness as if you are the wind. Now, march upstairs and get ready to be fitted into some gowns already pre-designed for you."

Elizabeth was hurled from the chair by Oliver before she stormed out into the hallway. Oliver shook his head and chuckled to himself. "James doesn't know what he's giving up…" he mumbled to himself as he prepared his lesson for Miss. Turner.


	21. A Young Brenna

Thanks to all my fabulous readers and reviewers! I appreciate you devotion and anticipation...

3 mermaidhair1461

* * *

Elizabeth was shocked at her new choices of outfits. Times had changed drastically since she had last been fitted into a dress. It was two years before the new millennium and gowns had certainly slimed down. She had not noticed a large change in style in James's attire, but in women she had never taken note of their costume. They wore dresses with umpire waists, long yards of gown flowing beneath them, little overcoats fitting the arms and breasts which were somewhat more apparent. One could wear a long riding coat over such a dress and not appear to manly. Everything had simplified somewhat and people were turning into a new era.

This did not bother Elizabeth at all, for Brenna's old gowns were too much of a hassle to manage. No, these dresses were much more to her taste, simple a refined. In twenty four years one would only expect dresses to worsen, but in fact they seemed to improve.

Elizabeth quickly dressed after a bath and pulled her hair up into a twist on top of her head. The dress she donned was of a simple blue and complemented her dark hair and eyes. She quickly ran back down to the room where Oliver had been waiting, only to find stacks of books and an elderly woman who was conversing with the gracious Lord Radcliff.

"My dear little Brenna…dead…" The woman clutched her throat but did not redeem herself to cry. She was pale and much too old to move with great ease, but her eyes were easy to smile at anyone. Elizabeth bowed quickly to them as they glanced at her.

"Lady Turner…I would like you to meet Lady Anna Copley."

The women smiled at each other in a kind greeting. "Is this the one my nephew wishes to marry?" The woman inquired making Elizabeth head rear back in surprise.

"Nephew?"

"Yes, this is the late Admiral Norrington's Aunt. She was also the governess to Brenna…er…I mean Lady Norrington."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "So, you must know all about this house and how dark it is. You must also know better than anyone why Brenna was so…so…"

"Distant?" The Lady suggested.

"Yes…"

"If you care to hear it, I shall be much obliged to pay my respects to the memories of such a wonderful young woman."

"She was not as wonderful as she was quick to bite." The words were out before she could gather them back into her mouth. She was afraid that now she would never hear the tale of the young Brenna.

Elizabeth almost fell over from shock as the woman nodded and smiled. "I believe you are correct, Lady Turner. Brenna was quick to wit more than to kindness…but when she was younger…it was much different…"

James burst through the door as if he had been listening at the door. "Before you go any further, Aunt Anna, I would like to get myself comfortable for such a story."

Oliver looked exasperated, but agreed. James took a double-take at Elizabeth who was looking through a stack of books. The candles danced across her face as she flipped through pages of books and snickered to herself as she gazed at a picture. He had never seen her so modern, so British, so beautiful. He sat down and propped his feet up onto a coffee table and was ready. He nodded to the Aunt he had only met hours before, approving her wish to continue.

"This house was maintained by the late Baron and Baroness McEllister, Brenna's parents. They were unfortunate as to only have one child, but in doing so they made Brenna into a triple threat. They secured her knowledge in the art of elegance and she became what was to be considered a Princess, for she had all the graces of one. That, my dear friends, is not what made her so…distant as you said, Elizabeth."

"She was tutored strictly by her parents on all the studies young boys were being taught and when she turned seven she met the most insufferable of men…besides you Oliver."

Oliver nodded as he thanked her with a smile. Elizabeth broke out into a laughter that grasped hold of James's heart. Lady Copley continued. "Lord Cutler Beckett was a rising star in politics and trade. His heart was eagerly captured by the young Brenna and paid for her to be his future wife. Brenna had no say in this matter and grew up, quite literally, in Beckett's shadow. He was always near her, suffocating her with his arrogance and manners. Well, it just so happens that on her sixteenth birthday she meets this devilishly handsome and most polite man by the name of James Norrington. She fell in love with him quickly but had to keep it hidden because of what her parents would do to her if they knew. They would surely throw her out of the house and then where would she go? So, I had the fortunate dilemma of holding private meetings between the two in my gardens. Her parents never suspected, or at least they never lead on to expecting, that their own daughter who they had enforced heavy knowledge of her responsibilities as a woman was in love with someone out of her status!"

Oliver and Anna chuckled to themselves, finding so depressing a matter utterly hilarious. James and Elizabeth glanced to one another, but Aunt Anna continued. "It wasn't until the rehearsal dinner that Brenna finally broke free of her senses and ran for the hills towards James's house. Her parents followed reluctantly and decided that letting Brenna marry James was the only thing they could do to save their reputations. James was of small fortune so it wasn't as if she was marrying a person of limited means. The next day she was off to Port Royal with her new fiancé. After that, I don't really know what happened between the two. No one really knows except for when Brenna arrived back at Port Royal with two coffins and a swelling pregnant belly. It has been one of the greatest mysteries of the ton as to what transpired. The Baron can tell you about the last months of James's life, but as far as we know, Brenna and James could have disappeared and we wouldn't know the difference. Though I wrote to many inhabitants of Port Royal, asking what had happened of my nephew they could only reply that the newlyweds were happily married and rarely showed any signs of indecency towards one another. Brenna was the most secretive person I ever knew…"

The Aunt sighed as she remembered the days that had longed passed in the very palace that they sat in.

"What became of her parents?" Elizabeth broke the silence.

"They were murdered by pirates while crossing the Atlantic to go see their daughter."

"What became of Lord Beckett?"

"He continued to pursue Brenna and lost…with his life."

An eerie silence crept over the room. All of them looked at one another until James spoke up. "Do I have any other relatives?"

"Well, your father's brother passed away ten years ago and his wife only three years ago. They have a large estate not but two miles from here. The late Norrington's had five sons, none of them married. The eldest is James's age and the rest ranging in all ages from fourteen to nineteen."

"We shall meet them tomorrow at a private gathering of theirs. It will just be the brother's and us, but what fun we shall have." Oliver smiled as he slammed a book closed. "I believe it is too late for a lesson tonight, Lizzy, so you have permission to retire."

Elizabeth bid everyone goodnight and headed up to her room where she cried herself to sleep. How was she ever going to prove to James that she loved him? It seemed impossible to her…but little did she know that James could not fall asleep because of the thought of her. He wished that he could marry her right then and keep her always…but as she had confessed earlier that day…she couldn't marry him. Not yet anyways…


	22. Fascinating Elizabeth

"Now, before we go to the Norrington's, I want you to play me a piece of Mozart."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "You've got to be joking! I play very poorly and I'm not being modest about it!"

Oliver chuckled at Elizabeth's sincerity. He circled around the piano in the grand ballroom and continued to be in aw at her figure. She was not your average pretty woman. The average woman seemed distant, unapproachable. Elizabeth was very much the girl next door, sweet with a temper, elegant with a male sense of humor, and poised with a wish for freedom. She was very much approachable and that was the very reason Oliver knew she would be irresistible to the other Norringtons.

Elizabeth practiced her scales for a moment, proving that she played poorly, and then began to read the music. She was slow at first, gaining momentum as she kept reading the notes. She made more mistakes than Oliver had expected, but she played well enough.

"Alright, alright you may stop now. I believe my ears have had enough. I will fetch a tutor while in town tomorrow."

"I honestly do not want to learn how to play the piano. It's boring and it doesn't do a world of good when one's house is under attack. 'Oh sir, please don't kill me! If you don't, I'll play you a nice piano forte!'"

Oliver laughed at her, but shook his finger like he would to a small child. "That is what men are for. They are here to protect you from such tragedies. Women are here to help calm the tension and entertain the male egos."

"Are you daft? I swear Uncle Oliver if I weren't in this dress I would duel you right now."

Oliver eyes her in the scrumptious cream gown she now donned with a dark purple ribbon. Her hair was pulled up in a fashionable mess of hair and a few small strands hanging around her face. "I believe you would. I, personally would like the challenge, but as you are now a young lady of accomplishments I am forbidding you to mingle with such talents you posses. Now, come along and we shall go fetch James."

"No need, I am already here. Might I say that our dear Elizabeth needs practice?"

"Sorry for that. It wouldn't have happened if Uncle Oliver hadn't insisted upon it."

"Yes well…I see your looks don't need any improvement." James eyed her with hungry lust and quickly turned away so as not to stir himself into excitement.

They all loaded into the carriage and were off towards the Norringtons. Elizabeth pulled a book from no where and began to read until Oliver snatched it from her. "Rousseau? Elizabeth, you can read?"

She turned pink and crossed her arms. "Of course I can read. My mother was the daughter of a governor, you know. She wasn't ill-bred."

"I meant no harm, dear Lizzy, but this is in French."

"So what if it is? I am allowed to read aren't I?"

Oliver threw the book out the window, receiving a punch in his arm from Lizzy. "You may not read until you've mastered the piano forte. Also, you may not _punch_ when I do something to anger you. Most women pout or retain from speaking for a few days."

"Well it obviously doesn't work!" She grumbled, scooting away from Oliver and sat as close to the other side as possible.

James tried to contain his laughter, but a few of them escaped letting him receive a few dirty looks from Elizabeth.

They arrived at the mansion only minutes later with Elizabeth still in a fuss. Oliver whispered something in her ear which perked her up quite a bit so that when she greeted the entire family a large smile was plastered on her face. She talked on and on about this and that, attracting the attention of all three Norrington's. All of them had light brown hair and were almost as tall as James, each having the ease of smile and twinkle in the eye.

The eldest son, Kendal, took hold of Elizabeth's arm and led her inside. James was about to punch the daylights out of him when he remembered he had not announced their engagement, or lack there of, and so this behavior was permitted. They entered the moderate home of the Norrington's and found themselves in a splendid garden. It was not as rich as the gardens in Port Royal, but it would suffice for their visit. James could not turn his attention from Elizabeth who sat next to Kendal and conversed deeply with him. They erupted in laughter and their attention was drawn to Oliver who said something of deep sarcasm, making everyone burst into laughter once more.

"So tell me cousin…what is Port Royal like?" Kendal asked with a hint of laughter still mingled in his voice.

"Adequate for those who admire snakes and large insects. The heat is enough to make one melt under our heavy clothes and the rainstorms to send palaces sliding in the mud. Other than that, it is a most splendid place to show ones wealth."

"I have always wanted to visit yet I seemed never to find the chance. As it was, I hardly knew you and your mother had just passed. I am deeply sorry for such a tragedy."

"At least," James shifted his eyes towards the Baron, "she is in a better place and with her husband, my father."

They all nodded in compliance until Elizabeth spoke up. "I hear there is a stream only a mile from here…anyone care to join me in locating it?"

"Elizabeth I don't think-" The Baron began to protest but his voice was lost in the commotion of all the other Norrington's who jumped up to help Elizabeth from her chair and fetch her umbrella. In the next moment, they were off towards the stream…


	23. Trees Are Not For Princesses

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers. We certainly have a long way to go until the ending...

* * *

Elizabeth and Kendal ran down the hills that were filled with lush grass and tall trees that swayed in the breeze. Everyone else followed them at a run with Oliver panting as he tried to catch up. Elizabeth laughed as she spotted the stream and headed towards it. She kicked off her slippers and buried her small feet into the water. She hugged herself as the breeze wrapped around her and pulled her hair which was now falling out of its twists. A few of her tresses fell down to her thighs and all the men eyed her with amazement.

"Anyone care to climb a tree?" Kendal asked, ripping off his jacket.

All three brothers began to race up a tree and started to climb each one yelling that they could climb up first. But Elizabeth had already mounted a tree and was walking on the limbs gracefully. Kendal looked up to see her in the sunlight and fell from his tree, landing harshly on the ground. He chuckled as he pulled himself up and his brothers patted his back after they had themselves climbed down from the trees. Elizabeth smirked at Kendal who smiled with enthusiasm. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Elizabeth dragged her eyes from his into James's jealous ones.

* * *

Elizabeth stole into the Norrington's library and looked about their fine collection. She found many books about the woods in Devonshire and Hampton and books of the heart. She gasped when a hand grabbed her arm and shoved her against the shelves of books. James glared intently into her eyes as he spoke. "I do not want you climbing anymore trees or running down hills. You're too good for that…"

He let go of her and stormed off to the carriages leaving Elizabeth to tremble at his strength. Oliver soon found her with her head in her hands and curled up on the floor. "I see that James has unleashed his wrath upon the one he loves…"

"He doesn't love me. He will never love me. He is a monster…"

Elizabeth grabbed her coat from the maid and headed out towards the stables. She silently stole a horse and rode all the way back to the palace upon the hill. She burst through the doors to find James who was pacing along the floor. "Elizabeth!" He gasped as he reached for her hand.

"Don't touch me…" She snapped as she bounded up the steps into the long hallways that darkened her moods even more.

Oliver flew through the doors next from a borrowed coach. "Where is she?"

"Our little princess has just run up the steps…"

"Well, since she is the princess and you her servant, you can return the coach and the horse she stole to get here."

"She stole a horse?"

"Just do it!" Oliver yelled as he marched off into the marble hallways of the palace.

* * *

That night at dinner Elizabeth kept her eyes glued to her food as she slowly ate. James kept watching her and Oliver who refused to speak to him.

"Tomorrow Mrs. Degant is holding a small dinner party. She has invited Elizabeth to join her, as well as you Oliver…" James desperately tried to break the icy silence and brighten up their moods with the thought of a ball, but they remained icy.

Oliver took a sip of his creamy soup before answering. "Elizabeth is not ready to be introduced to society."

"Apparently I have a lot of work to do on my person. Excuse me…" Elizabeth left the table without so much as a bow and left the men in silence.

"You're a fool, James. Just like your father. You don't know what you have until it's gone and when it is you will do anything to get it back."

"You may disrespect me but not my father." James growled to the aging Oliver.

"I will do as I please if it puts the notion in your head that you will never find a woman such as she."

"She will not have me."

"Oblivious and blind…"

James slammed his wine glass on the table and excused himself to go vent in his own apartments. Oliver smiled to himself. "The man is in love with her more than he can handle…"


	24. Aggrivation, Depression, and Love

Elizabeth glided over the keys with her long fingers, Mozart's sweet melody coming before her ears as her hair gathered in her lap. She hummed while she played softly, letting the music fill the palace that was light with sun that burst forth from the windows. Oliver came into the room silently holding four books in his arms. He plopped them onto the piano and gazed down at the glowing figure of Elizabeth. She stopped playing and glanced up at him.

"I thought you could use these." He patted the books that sat on the piano. "Besides, you need to fulfill your time now that James is gone off to the Netherlands…tracking down some villain who has attacked Port Royal."

Elizabeth said nothing.

"I see that you're still angry at him. It's been two months Lizzy. You can at least give him some credit for his bravery."

She nodded and reached for a book. "Of the heart?" She inquired, her soft voice barely reaching Oliver's ears.

"Politics."

Elizabeth broke into a smile. She leapt up and kissed him on the cheek and greedily stole from the room with her new books. She viewed the covers as she walked quickly not watching where she was going. In a second she slammed into the chest of a man and fell over board with her books flying everywhere. Her dress rose up to her knees as she sat up. James was smirking as he stared down at her bare calves. She furrowed her eyebrows and covered them before standing. She gathered her books and walked on, gliding down the hallway like she had been recently taught.

"Lizzy!" James called out to her but to no avail. She walked on.

James walked into the grand ballroom where Oliver was conversing with an elderly man.

"She needs to practice her form. Her notes are solid, but her hands are lazy. If she keeps them up, she will be one of my best students."

"Thank you, Mr. Morris…" Oliver bowed to the man before facing James.

"I just saw Lizzy in the hallway and I must say…bravo."

Oliver bowed to James while chuckling to himself. "You approve then?"

"Of course…I never thought she could pull it off but well…there she is…gliding down hallways and sticking up her chin like a little brat…"

"You must not call her these names, James. She doesn't like it when you do that…"

"Has she told you she doesn't like it?"

"Yes, she has. She also said you were the most insufferable, arrogant, demanding, intolerable, tormenting, disagree-"

"I understand, Baron, thank you."

Oliver nodded with a smile. "You arrived just in time. She is about to attend the first gala of the season, making it her introduction into society."

"I shall get ready then."

"You're not going."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm going…someone has to take her."

"Yes and it's not going to be you."

"Well, Oliver you can't mean that you're taking her."

"I'm not."

"Then who is?"

"Kendal Norrington…"

James was gone in the blink of an eye, bounding up the stairs to find Elizabeth. Anger flared in his stomach as he found her rooms with the door open. He threw upon the door and ordered for the maids to leave. She stood there with her chemise and corset on, her hair hanging over one shoulder and a confused expression on her face. She clutched a robe about her front and for a second James thought that taking advantage of the situation would do some justice. If he took away her virginity, then she would have to remain his forever…but that wouldn't do a world of good as she was sure to hate him for all eternity.

"You are not going with Kendal."

Her eyebrow arched into a beautiful inquisition. "Why not? He's a respectable man unlike you who leaves without a moments notice. I have every intention of going to the gala tonight and hopefully receive the invitation of marriage."

"I never said I didn't want to marry you Elizabeth!" James yelled.

"But you obviously don't want to. I saw it in your eyes the day we arrived here. You don't know me and I don't know you. Mr. Norrington is more of a friend than you are!"

James lunged towards her and grabbed the nape of her neck, thrusting her head back so she could glare into his eyes before he bent down and kissed her lips with ravenous hunger. She moved her hand through his hair, making him moan with a wanting desire. He let go suddenly and stepped back from her. "If it is Kendal that you wish to marry…so be it."

He stalked off from her, leaving her to fall into a state of aggravation, depression, and love…


	25. Unexpected Proposal

Upon my word, this is getting sad and you shall see why...

* * *

Mr. Norrington greeted Elizabeth with excitement as she clutched onto his arm. James followed with a scowl on his face with Oliver right beside him. Elizabeth looked positively radiant in her golden dress and red sash. She bore a diamond necklace that Oliver had only just given her and she smiled with ease as she walked into the room behind a large procession. Oliver hopped in front of them as well as James due to protocol.

The entire _ton_ stared down Elizabeth with mixed wonder and arrogance as she glided into the ballroom. All grew silent as the hostess greeted Elizabeth.

"Lord Norrington…it's been quite some time since I've had more than one Norrington in my home. Mr. Norrington, Mr. Jeremy, Mr. Henry. Ah, Baron Radcliff as well. What a pleasure having you grace our presence. And…who is this pretty little thing?"

"Countess Hendricks, this is Miss. Elizabeth Turner, the heiress to my fortune."

"Miss. Turner? I have heard that name somewhere…oh yes! Now I remember. You are engaged to lord Norrington!"

Kendal glanced down at her, but Elizabeth only smiled. "You are mistaken, Countess. I am not engaged to Lord Norrington."

"Oh…well…nice to meet you dear."

With that she left to greet her other guests with her presumable arrogance. News had spread quickly about a supposed engagement but as James didn't want her anymore, she was bound to pay respect to his wishes and deny an engagement. The rest of the evening she danced with eligible bachelors, but Kendal received most of her time and attention. She secretly watched for James but he was no where in site. Little did Elizabeth know that James was near the balcony, hidden in the shadows, observing her like a book of great interest. He found himself angered at his stupidity. He loved her but he had yet to act upon his actions. He would tell her when the time came that he loved her and wanted her as his wife, but not yet.

* * *

Elizabeth swung her derrière over the side of the railing and slid down, landing on her feet at the end of the railing. She bounced to the library, humming as she picked out a few books she wished to continue that day. On her way up to her room, a door burst open from the side revealing James and Oliver in a fret. They stared at her with annoyance she had never thought to receive. 

"Did I do something wrong?"

"For the past two days since the gala at Countess Hendricks's," Oliver stomped over to her and appeared more tired than he had ever in his life, "we have been receiving suitor upon suitor asking for your hand in marriage. I have agreed to some of them, but James will agree to none of them! None of them suit her! Blast it all James, just pick one!"

"Name a few more men I should consider." James smirked as he leaned against the doorway.

"Mr. Jeffries…"

"Too short."

"Count Farlington…"

"Too confident."

"Mr. Garrings.

"Definitely not him."

"Why?"

"He will marry her and then break her heart by spending his time with other women…failing to produce an heir…"

Elizabeth grimaced at the word but spoke up before either one of them could continue. "Who is good enough? Mr. Norrington?"

Oliver shook his head in irritation and deep bewilderment. "Isn't it apparent? No one will suit you but James himself."

James and Elizabeth said nothing as Oliver left. James quickly took hold of Elizabeth's books and set them to the side. He took her hand and bent to one knee. "Lizzy, I have been in such a state of torment and I can no longer stand it. Marry me, Lizzy…"

Elizabeth's eyes began to water as she closed her eyes. She tried desperately to pull her hands away but James held fast to them. "Lizzy? I won't let you go until you say yes."

"I can't." She whispered in broken syllables.

"Why not? It's simple…just say it."

"No…"

"I love you." James sharply whispered into the icy silence. He stood and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Does it help if I admit my stupidity? I have been a fool for not wanting you as my wife. Yet I find myself loving you more and more as each day passes. I love you with my heart and soul Lizzy…please. Marry me…"

"I can't."

"Why not? Do not you love me?"

"I…I am…I'm engaged."

James's hands fell from her like everything else around her. "You're what?" James bit out.

"Kendal proposed and I agreed. He's on his way right now to ask Oliver for my hand…"

"Are you mad?" James roared.

"I did what I had to!" She yelled back.

"You had to do this?"

"Yes!"

"Might I inquire as to why?"

"To keep myself from loving you! If only you had confessed…but it doesn't change anything now. I don't love you James…I don't love you…"

Elizabeth ran from him with her hands cupped to her eyes as rivers of salty tears trailed behind her. James crossed the room to the wall and placed his back to it where he gently slid down in a drowning sensation of defeat…

* * *

A/N: Would you rather see a marriage b/w Kendal and Lizzy or b/w James and Lizzy...tell me what you think in a review... 


	26. Finding Comfort In Pain

Thank you all my adoring readers...I appreciate you all...and thank you for your opinions on what shall happen...I have it all planned out now...

* * *

James gathered his jacket and his satchel before bowing to Oliver.

"She will be most upset to see you gone."

"She will move on." James mumbled, not a single hint of amusement crossing his brow as he bowed.

Oliver bowed back with a large crashing feeling of sadness hitting him. James nodded and stepped through the front door.

The sun was just breaking over the hills, the early morning's dew twinkling in the finely tended grass. James gathered himself into the carriage and was instantly gone leaving behind him the best thing that had ever happened to him…

* * *

Elizabeth screamed as she woke up. She had had the worst dream…James had gone. She gathered her robe and flew out her apartments in search of his. She opened the door and called his name just before taking note of the empty wardrobe and dressers. She rummaged through all of his rooms, but not a hint of life or belongings to him had been left behind. She ran down the steps towards the dinning room and thrust open the doors, calling his name once again.

"You won't find him, Elizabeth."

Oliver's voice rang in her mind as she cross the room to him. "Where is he?"

"He left early this morning for Port Royal. He said he had business that called his attention at once."

Elizabeth's heart raced as she franticly prayed for his departure to be quick. "For how long will he be gone?"

"I suspect it won't be for a very long time that we see his young face around here."

Elizabeth sank into a chair as a tear slid down her cheek. She thought she had had none left, but there they were, streaming down her face.

"He proposed?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"And you said no?"

She nodded again.

"Kendal is a good man and will treat you with respect which James has yet to give you. But…you don't love Kendal."

"Women are not allowed to love. They are pawns in a man's game."

"You still have that spice about you Elizabeth…I'm glad I haven't squashed it out of you just yet…"

Elizabeth's mouth could not form even a small curl of her lips. She nodded and left the table back to her rooms and cried the rest of the day alone, gazing out across the lawns. She had said no to James because of Kendal…but her heart ached for James. Kendal had been so kind and giving whereas James viewed her as a child that needed to be taught a lesson. She had to pay her respects to Kendal…he was such a kind man to her…

James had hurt her more times than she had ever been. But James was the only one who minded her personality. Kendal barely knew her…

But fate had brought her this horrible feeling of confusion and she was going to take it by the horns and deal with it. She would worry about her pain some other time. She arose the next day and dressed in an elegant dress of maroon and purple flowers, quickly leaving the solace of her rooms to go mingle with humans even though she still felt completely alone when with them…

* * *

James stepped down on the gangplanks and walked over to his waiting carriage. The women of society were suddenly calling to him and inquiring where he had been, but he heeded none of them. Their voices were not Elizabeth's.

James arrived at the mansion that had been vacant for four months to find it covered in dust and darker than the blackest of nights. He had it cleaned and shining within three days and he was soon ready to go to work in the new offices that had been built.

Over the next month, James took to his work at the office and at home. He worked all day and then captured the hearts of many a women, bedding them and taking in what little happiness that they could give him. But none of them were Elizabeth. They were all lifeless and more than willing to jump into bed with him. But Elizabeth had held her ground and laughed with him, defying him and then agreeing, all of her opinions visible when with him.

After lying in bed with Mrs. Adams who was more than beautiful and more of exotic, he left her side to stare at the dark fort of Port Royal.

"Who is she, James?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're lady, my lord." Mrs. Adams propped herself up on his goose feathered pillows and gazed at him with her bright eyes, her blonde hair sweeping over her bare breasts.

"I don't have one."

"Do not lie to me…I know she dwells in England and I see her plainly in your eyes. You were so different four months ago, not looking at any young lady of fine circumstance, leaving with a supposed fiancé. Then you come back and you are more than willing to please the ladies, becoming quite a rack in so short a time."

"Being a rake is of no importance to me."

Mrs. Adams gathered her dress and stockings along with her corset and chemise. "I must be off…but whoever she is…she is a lucky woman."


	27. Marriage

Elizabeth sat starring off into the distance reflecting on her current situation. She was about to marry a man whom she cared about, but did not love as she had James. She had not seen him in months, his face lingering in her thoughts everyday. She constantly hounded Oliver about him, asking him questions and anxiously awaiting news of him. It had been six months and all he could report was that his business was thriving more than it ever had. The latest news that everyone was gossiping about was how James had finally employed Captain Sparrow into his plan of dominating the islands for all of England.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Oliver asked as he knocked on the door to the bridal room.

The church came back to life and Elizabeth stood in her wedding gown. She nodded with her eyes that had become sadder with each passing day. Oliver took her hand and led her down the aisle like her father would if he was allowed to be on land more than once every ten years. Eyes bore down on Elizabeth while the entire elite ton watched with amused smiles as she made her way to the alter, Kendal's amiable face watching her with aw. She made her way up the steps and began the process of sealing her life to Kendal's…

* * *

Elizabeth stepped from her wedding gown and into her sheer nightgown. She had a maid spray her with perfume and then left. Kendal soon opened the door to see his bride waiting patiently on the bed, contemplating deeply on a matter he had yet to figure out. He sat next to her on the bed and took her hand.

"I know you must be scared of what is to come and I completely understand if you wish to take things slow."

"Please…" Elizabeth whispered as she raised his hand to the bow on her chest that held her nightgown. "Just get this over with…"

Kendal smirked. He reached out to her bow and slid it from her body, revealing the white alabaster skin that he had always wanted to touch. Now he could, and it was all his…

He violently kissed her neck and laid her flat onto the silk covers…

* * *

A/N: I know that some of you may be angry with what I have done but please do not despair...be patient and you shall recieve... 


	28. The Passing Weeks

Sorry this is such a late update. School has been overwhelming me so I was busy doing that. Please forgive me and hopefully I can compensate for my mistake with this chapter.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke with a splitting headache as she rubbed her eyes. The room sprang into her vision as she realized where she was…in Kendal's bed…in Kendal's room…in Kendal's home…

She panicked as the door opened and covered her entire body underneath the surface of the soft sheets. Kendal walked in with a maid who carried breakfast on a tray and set it on the nightstand.

The room was soon silent as Kendal sat on the bed next to her. "I brought you some breakfast….I thought you might need it."

"Thank you…" Elizabeth mumbled as she received a kiss on her forehead.

He smiled at her and gently rubbed his index finger along her cheeks and lips before kissing them. Elizabeth knew that if she just imagined James, she might be able to tolerate the affection Kendal wished to give her.

"I was thinking that maybe we could take a walk in the gardens. You can tell me what you wish to plant and I shall make the order."

"You don't have to…"

"No, Elizabeth. You gave me something so I feel as if I must give you something in return. You may have anything you want…as long as it accessible and not beyond the price of a small island."

"A garden would be lovely…redecorated of course…to my liking. Oh and…could we add more books to the library? For I dearly love to read."

"I noticed by the stacks of books you seem to leave whenever you are finished rummaging through my collection. I shall see to it."

Within three weeks the library was restored and filled with books to Elizabeth's taste. She spent most of her days in them and occasionally ventured out into the gardens with Kendal to plan out the type's flowers and bushes along with trees and fountains. Though she was busy with arranging maps and redecorating the home with a few of her touches, she would sneak into the library and cry. She hated her marriage. She could not bring herself to harden her heart against Kendal for he had been so good to her, yet she could not keep James from her mind. She yearned for him to be at her side. He was the one she could not have…the one thing she wanted the most. Elizabeth could have been mistaken for Lady Brenna Norrington. She hid her emotions and feelings from Kendal unless it was of gaiety and exuberant happiness. He could not detect her unhappiness in the least and the happier she acted the more in love with her he was.

Oliver often came by to check up on her. After all, she was the only heir he was to thrust his money to and she was like his own daughter to him.

"Uncle…" Elizabeth whispered as she bowed her head in her hands.

Oliver sat across from her in the parlor and fortunately James had gone out to town. "What's wrong my little love?"

"I can't keep myself from thinking of him…I do love him so. But now I fear I shall never be able to have such happiness."

"Sure you can! You still have enough time to run from this unhappy marriage. Though it might cause your reputation to plunder I'm sure James won't mind. It's not as if you're pregnant!"

Elizabeth was silent.

"Elizabeth? You're not…surely you're not p-pregnant…"

Elizabeth glanced from her downward stare only to convince him that she was, in fact, pregnant.

"Then that certainly is a problem."

"Even if it weren't I couldn't leave Kendal. He's been so kind to me. Yet I am afraid that he loves me…."

"Of course he loves you! What idiot wouldn't love you?"

"James."

"Don't be foolish. He loves you more than he can handle. This marriage would rip him apart if he knew you had actually gone through with it."

"Does he think I am not married? Have you not spoken to him?"

"He hasn't sent a respond to my letters, all of which were three months prior to your wedding. He still doesn't know about any of this. You are not Lady Norrington who's every move was reported upon and scrutinized unless perfect. You are only a brief mention in the papers and until you inherit my title, you are not worth mentioning."

"Thank you for making me feel so important."

"I am only stating the truth Elizabeth. Not even your parents know of this marriage."

"Haven't you tried to find them?"

"You're mother is off fighting in the Napoleonic navy wars and your father is doing his duty by…sending souls into death. I cannot venture into death because if I do, my life will surely be taken! I cannot send others because they would find me to a lunatic!"

"Yes, yes, I see your point. I guess there is nothing I can do but sit and wait. Kendal will be home soon and I would like to be presentable at dinner so I can tell him of this 'happy' news."

"Of course, I shall depart. But Elizabeth," Oliver swung around from the doorway he just about to leave through, "James loves you. Have no doubt."

Elizabeth slumped in her chair and stared at the ceiling praying to god that somehow James would return to her.


	29. Five Years Later

James glumly placed the empty wine glass on the table.

"Why won't you marry me, James?" Comtess de Nimes inquired as she played with her silk red hair that curled gently in messy waves.

"You know I can never give you what you desire." James ran his hand through his hair.

It had been five years since he arrived on Port Royal soil and in that time he had women begging for him to marry them. Yet he would not go more into the relationship after bedding with them…until he met the young, intelligent, and very French young woman whom sat before him.

"Sure you can James…you can give me everything I want with your fortune."

"You desire pretty dresses then?"

"Loads of them…and diamonds too." She smiled seductively at him looking like Elizabeth did when she simply gazed up into his eyes.

"At least you're honest Josephine…that's why I am deeply infatuated."

"Then why put a halt on asking for my hand?"

"Because I am not infatuated or in love with you enough. In fact, I think I will leave this place and all you young women. I feel as if I need to go back to my roots…"

He stood then and kissed the forehead of a very confused Caroline and left without another word. He was soon on one of his many ships headed for England…bound for Elizabeth.

* * *

A petite little black haired girl peeked around the corner of the grand library, peering at a woman who read quietly, her long brown hair over one shoulder and the rest of her figure illuminated in light.

"Mummy?" The child whispered as she came into full view in the doorway.

The woman looked up and smiled at her daughter. "Come here my little Anna…"

Anna rushed up to her mother and ran into her arms. They hugged for a few moments until her mum began to run her finger through her hair. "Have you been practicing fencing again?"

"Yes, I have! I am very good at it!" Anna exclaimed, her tangled hair shaking with her as she jumped somewhat.

"Elizabeth? Ah, there are my girls." Kendal came into the library as well all dressed in a fine ruby coat and black vest. "Come, we must leave for McEllister Palace. We don't want to be late for dinner with Uncle Oliver do we?"

Elizabeth chuckled as she picked up her tired little girl. "No, father's right. We must be going now."

"Can I come? I want to see Uncle Oliver!" Anna pouted as she stuck out her lower lip.

"It's up to your father…"

Kendal smirked and chucked Anna under the chin. "Of course she can come."

Anna broke into a smile and squirmed to be let down. They all gathered their coats and headed for the carriage. At McEllister palace, unbeknownst Elizabeth, was a visitor long since hoped for…


	30. Denial

Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder.

Hey Jude, don't let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,  
You're waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh.

Na na na, na na na na, na na na, hey Jude...  
-The Beatles

* * *

James burst through the front doors where Oliver hastily awaited him. "James! Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Sorry Oliver…I got sidetracked."

"Yes I heard about your scandals in Port Royal. You've turned into quite a rake…what would you mother say?"

"None of this would have happened if she were here. Where is she?"

"Your mother?

"No! Elizabeth…where is Elizabeth?"

Oliver hung his head slightly and swung his eyes down towards the ground. "You haven't heard, have you?"

"Is something wrong? Is she all right?"

"Now you start to care when only three months ago you couldn't give a rats. You shall find out yourself in a few moments, for here she comes now."

James turned towards the door through which he had just entered to see a graceful woman beam upon him. In her hand was another small one belonging to a little child. Behind them came a tall and handsome fellow. They all took off their coats and Elizabeth seemed not to notice their visitor. She bent down and straightened out Anna's dress as Kendal handed their things to the maid. He stopped dead in his tracks, everyone silent except for Elizabeth and Anna.

"But I want to go play with Uncle Oliver!"

"You must wait my love. After dinn-" Elizabeth had stood then and came face to face with the man she had thought of every day for the past five years.

"Elizabeth." James bowed, a look of discontent crossing his brow.

Elizabeth stood there clutching onto her daughter's hand. "James…" She could barely be heard over the silence that pressed on everyone.

They stood there for moments on end, glaring at one another. James noted that Elizabeth was now an elegant mother and no longer a young brat whom he could easily tease. Elizabeth found James to be much older and more mature than she had ever seen him. James dragged his eyes from hers and looked down at the black haired beauty next to her whose green eyes flashed with happiness. They the exact color as James's green eyes yet she wasn't his. He knew that green eyes ran in the family but the eyes that starred at his looked like someone he had seen in a painting just before he left Port Royal…his father's eyes.

The child stepped forward and bowed. "An honor to meet you, sir."

Oliver and Kendal burst into chuckles and proceeded into the dinning room with Anna in tow. James perched his lips in disappointment and a sadness that Elizabeth had never seen in him. "You've married Kendal."

Elizabeth nodded.

"And you have a daughter."

She nodded again.

He paused for a moment and then whispered in a hoarse voice "Do you love him?"

"Don't ask me that."

She stalked past him but he grabbed her arm and twisted it making her wince in pain. "Do…you love…him?"

She yanked her arm from his grip and ran off towards the dinning room where she sat down next to Anna. She expected James to come follow her to dinner, but he never showed his handsome face. Kendal watched his wife across the table and how she pushed around the food on her plate. She was overly attentive to Anna and gave into letting her have three plates of cake instead of half of one. Kendal could not put his finger on it, but something about James's arrival had irked her.

"Why didn't you tell me she was married?" James exploded at Oliver who leaned against a window frame in the salon.

"You weren't answering my letters. Besides, I thought you could use some distance. You are much like your mother in that sense."

"Yes, if only mother were here to stop this mess. She would have persuaded Elizabeth into loving me and marrying me instead of choosing someone she doesn't care for and doesn't love!"

"Don't you think your being a bit unrealistic? Brenna would not have helped Elizabeth decide anything. Though she gave you her blessing, she only did so in knowledge of the fact that she couldn't prevent it. Elizabeth did this for you and Kendal…"

"How could this be for me? I could see how Kendal got the best deal out of this but why did she deny me?"

"She saw it in your eyes, James. She saw how much you weren't ready to be tied down. She could feel how much you loved her and she knew that it scared you…"

James sighed and fell into a chair. "I love her so much and she…she has a child…"

"Yes, but little Anna is more like her mother than she is like Kendal. Though her raven black hair is bewitching as her father's, she is nothing short of Elizabeth."

James sighed with heavy weights upon his heart. He finally had enough sense to come and take Elizabeth even if she was unwilling. He would have forced Oliver to trap her in a marriage somehow and make her his…but then again she would have hated him for it. How could he have missed the simple fact that she would get married? That she would move on?

His thoughts flicked to the little child who was unlike anything he had ever seen. She could not have been more than four and yet she bowed to him with such grace! Her smile was true happiness and her innocence melted the walls in a cry of affection for her. If only Elizabeth had agreed to him…then Anna would have been his.

"I am retiring for the night, Oliver. But, I must ask you something. Have you thought of my mother often?"

"Not a day goes by that I don't think of her. However, she is happy with her husband in death and shall forever remain so. I could have never made her happy. It was always James…only James."

Elizabeth closed the door to Anna's bedroom and knelt back against it heaving a sigh of remorse. The clock chimed three in the morning and Elizabeth's nerves were shot. Kendal found her in the hallway as he was heading off to her apartments. With a smile he tried to kiss her but she moved from him.

"It is my observation, my love, that ever since Lord Norrington arrived you have been acting quite strange. Did he say something to you? He may be my cousin, but if he insulted you in any way I could knock his teeth out."

Elizabeth smiled at this and rubbed her hands together. "That won't be necessary. Goodnight."

"I was actually hoping that you and I could spend the rest of the night together."

"It's three in the morning Kendal and I'm too tired for that…"

Kendal placed his hands behind his back and looked down to the floor. "That has been your answer for the past six months."

"Please Kendal…"

He grabbed her wrist as she moved off. He swung her up to the wall and kissed her neck with a longing he had put off for six months. She beat on his chest and begged for him to quit when they heard a door open. Anna stepped into the hallway, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Mummy? Daddy?"

Elizabeth thrust herself away from Kendal and picked up Anna. She cradled her in her arms until she fell back asleep and by that time Kendal had stormed off into the darkness of the manor. A tear slipped from Elizabeth's elegant nose as she kissed her daughters cheeks.


	31. Admittance

Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love.

There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
It's easy.

Nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.  
It's easy.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

Nothing you can know that isn't known.  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown.  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.  
It's easy.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

All you need is love (All together, now!)  
All you need is love. (Everybody!)  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.  
Love is all you need (love is all you need).  
Love is all you need (love is all you need).  
Love is all you need (love is all you need).  
Love is all you need (love is all you need).  
Love is all you need (love is all you need).  
Love is all you need (love is all you need).  
Love is all you need (love is all you need).  
Love is all you need (love is all you need).  
Love is all you need (love is all you need).  
Love is all you need (love is all you need).  
Love is all you need.  
Yee-hai!  
Love is all you need.  
Love is all you need.  
Yesterday.  
Love is all you need.  
Oh  
Love is all you need.  
Oh yeah!  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah.  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah.  
Love is all you need.  
Love is all you need.  
Love is all you need.  
Love is all you need.  
-The Beatles

* * *

"Are you a pirate?" Anna asked as she crawled on top of the lap of startled James.

James chuckled at her and helped her to sit comfortably upon is knee. The other guests milled about and admired Anna and spoke in soft whispers. "I believe not, Miss. Norrington."

"Than what shall I call you? For you are not father but you look like him. You are not a pirate either because you do not smell." Anna examined his buttons and then his eyes.

James laughed softly as she began to touch his cheeks. "You have very soft skin, not rough like a pirate's."

"How many pirates have you encountered, Miss. Norrington?"

"I would prefer it if you called me Anna."

"Alright, Anna, how many pirates have you encountered?"

"Plenty of them. I fight them everyday in the gardens."

"And do you always win?"

"Not always. Sometimes I'm stabbed in the chest and then I die. Mum says I shouldn't play pirates but then I forget and play with Tommy."

"What do you play with Tommy?" James shifted her to his other knee as she was heavier than most children.

"Why it's simple. I gather some mud, pack it real tight like this," Anna squeezed her hands together pretending to make a mud ball, "and then I chuck it at him."

"Do you hit him?"

"Square in the back every time."

"Why in the back?"

"Because he's always running from me and that's the only place I can aim at."

James burst into laughter right as Elizabeth came in. "There you are! Upon my word Anna, you do disappear so easily when I turn my back for only a second!"

She picked Anna up from James knee, her leg brushing with his. She seemed not to notice but the touch sent shockwaves through James's body. "Have you been playing with Tommy again?"

"Yes, mum, I have. And I got him really good this time!"

"That's good darling, but you really mustn't…"

A flustered woman came into the room dragging a little boy by the hand that was soaked in mud from his head to his toes. "Mrs. Norrington! Look at what Anna did this time!"

The boy was pushed forward with his eyes stuck to the floor. His nice suit was torn to pieces and you couldn't even see his face unless he smiled. "Yes, Mrs. Farthing but look what your son did to my daughter!" Anna was pushed forward, her dress in pieces and her hair matted with mud. James stood as bits of mud fell from his lap.

"On guard Tommy!" Yelled Anna as she drew a stick she had hidden in her dress.

"On guard!" Tommy hollered back, drawing a stick he had hid in his breeches. They began to sword fight and dragged it outside into the gardens where other children joined in, all dress in muddy cloths that had once been nice and clean. Mrs. Farthing sighed and left the room as Anna smiled to herself.

James stepped forward towards Elizabeth. "May I have a moment?"

"You may."

They both disappeared into a separate hallway and James let his kind smile fall onto the harsh floor. "Why? Why would you marry him?"

"You are very good with Anna."

"Is it that you secretly love him more than me?"

"She has really taken a kindness towards you."

"Stop changing the subject. Tell me now or forever silence me with doubt."

Elizabeth leaned herself onto a window frame and hugged herself.

"Do you love him?"

"I do not."

"Then why, Elizabeth?"

"Because!" She swung around harshly and came closer to him than she had been in years. "He was the first to admit he loved me. He was the first to shower affection upon me. You treated me like I was an inferior brat, unfit to rule your fortunes and estates. I was a child to you, not a woman who had a past!" She wiped away the tears that had fallen onto her red flushed cheeks. "He has been good to me and I owed him the same kindness."

"So why do you not speak to him when you are together? Why do you not dare to look into each other's eyes? Am I missing the kindness you are giving him?"

"The kindness is overrun. I can no longer produce it when my heart belongs to another."

"Another?"

"Yes, another…a man who has haunted my thoughts since the moment I met him. A man who continues to make me fall for him with just one mere glance at his face. I cannot concentrate when he is near and I cannot sleep knowing he has come back."

She turned about the hallway until he touched her hand. She slowly came face to face with him once again and fell into his arms. In them she sobbed uncontrollably, her sweet smell reaching James's nose. He closed his eyes and savored the moment she was willingly in his arms.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

She stopped crying and peered into his eyes. "I love you…James…"

"Elizabeth?" Kendal's voice called from around the corner. James ducked into a room only seconds before Kendal spotted Elizabeth walking down the hallway. She franticly wiped her eyes and kept walking until Kendal caught up with her. "Elizabeth? Did you not hear me calling?"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't. I was deep in thought. What is it?"

"Have you seen little Anna?"

"She was playing with the boys when I saw her last."

"Well, I believe it is time we leave. Find her and bring her home. I must leave on a matter of urgency."

"What has happened?"

"Napoleon has taken hold of some of my ships and I must retrieve them. I shall be back in four months."

Kendal moved past her when she caught his coat and pulled on him to make him swing around. She kissed his cheek and stroked it for a moment. "I'm sorry I could never give you what you want."

"Having you home, waiting for me, is all I need."

With that he left her to leave on an extensive trip that Elizabeth believed would end in an outcome of unfortunate events.


	32. Kidnapped

"Sleep tight my little love and tomorrow we will go to the coast. Would you like that?"

The groggy Anna nodded her head slightly and snuggled under her covers. Elizabeth shut the door and headed off to her own bedroom to sleep the night away. Kendal was now on the wide ocean setting sail for St. Domingue where his ships were being held captive and his sailors impressed into the French army. Elizabeth felt happiness in her heart but kept them inside as little Anna would surely see the difference in her. Yet Elizabeth couldn't help but feel an odd emotion in her heart as well. She felt as if something terrible was to happen. Elizabeth shrugged off her feelings and fell into her covers.

* * *

The window in Anna's room cracked open and a tanned man with golden teeth appeared, his dreadlocks danlgling over his shoulders. He dropped into the room, shushing himself as he made his way over to the sleeping Anna. He smiled to himself as he swaggered about.

"Come on Anna…" The man mumbled to himself as he picked up the clean young child into his arms. He retraced his steps to the window and lowered her to another man that waited below. He then lowered himself down onto the ground. In moments he was racing back to his black ship with Anna in his arms.


	33. She's Gone!

I believe I have shocked you all...I would say my work here is done but it is far from finished.

ELIZABETH THE GOLDEN AGE COMES OUT TOMORROW...THANK YOU GOD!

* * *

Elizabeth woke up with a start. Dawn was just breaking over the hills, the dew glinting in the son into her bedroom. She stood. The house was as still as could be. She took one look at her open door and ran for it. Down the hallways she glided in her nightgown towards Anna's room. She threw open the door to reveal an icy chamber. Anna's bed was empty, the sheets torn off and the pillow still indented with her head's shape.

"Anna!" Elizabeth screamed. She rushed over to the window and glanced outside. There was no site of her, no way for her to get out, not even a rope. Tears began to pore fourth from her eyes and she grasped her mouth and screamed. Maids rushed in, fully awake and ready to start their day when they heard her.

"Quickly! Get me my coat!" Elizabeth yelled as she rushed towards the front entrance.

* * *

James leisurely woke from his slumber. Elizabeth dashed through his mind as he dressed. Today he was going to ask her to run away to Port Royal with him. She could get a divorce from her ill-fitted marriage and he would take Anna as his own. She would not deny him again because she loved him this time…she truly loved him.

He bounced downstairs and was about to enter the dinning room when a hard rasping came to the front door. He opened it curiously and found Elizabeth crashing into his arms, her face red with torment and tears streaming down like rivers.

"Elizabeth! What happened?"

"Anna!" Elizabeth hiccupped as she tried to form the words. She couldn't even speak. She gasped as she cried more. "S-she's…gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" James shook her, hoping she would spit out the words.

"Someone took her! Someone took my baby!"

James enveloped Elizabeth and cradled her as she cried. Oliver hurriedly came down the steps and saw his heiress in tears. James and Oliver looked to one another. Oliver nodded and James left without another word. He grabbed his hat and his coat and glided to his carriage. Whoever did this would wish he had never been born…


	34. What Would Brenna Do?

Thank you my reviewers who **always **review and whom I much appreciate. You are always giving me support and in this I thank you sincerely. "NorringtonLover, Batman'ssidekick15, Too.Nice.1108, ForeverACharmedOne, Commodore Cuddles, pirategirl2007, and skittleshero"...u all r amazing. U all make my day with your appreciation of my story. Merci...

DisneyLand tomorrow! YYYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

* * *

Elizabeth and Oliver sank to the floor. Elizabeth sobbed for a good twenty minutes before realizing that James was missing.

"He's gone to find Anna." Oliver whispered.

Elizabeth thought for a moment and then wiped her face clear of tears. "I must write to Kendal."

"That won't be necessary."

Elizabeth stopped from her long walk to her old apartments. "What?"

"It won't reach him."

"Yes it will! He will receive it at once and then come home to help James find Anna."

"Kendal will do no such thing because…" Oliver paused.

Elizabeth arched her eyebrows. "Because?"

"Kendal will most likely be impressed into the French or British armies if he goes anywhere near his ships. If Kendal defies them, which he will, he will be shot and killed."

Elizabeth could feel her entire body shut down as she leaned against the wall and slid slowly down.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. But Kendal will be no more and James might not find Anna."

Elizabeth hugged her knees and began to sob again. Oliver would never lie to her. This was the truth. The raw, unadulterated, legitimate, and fearful truth. She would loose Kendal and possibly Anna. Then where would that leave her? To start life all over again? To act as if the last five years hadn't happened? How could she have another child without thinking of Anna? How could she marry James knowing that she had wasted five years of time, love, a sexual compassion on Kendal if he did not live? Her kindness would have been in vain.

Then James would expect…he would expect her to marry him! He would expect heirs and would expect her to give herself to him whenever he felt like having her for desert. She felt so ashamed of that act that passed between husband and wife. Though Kendal had always been careful, she hated it. There was nothing to look forward to in the end. There was no passion. There was emptiness inside as he took her fill of her. Would James do the same thing? Would it all be the same?

"What would Brenna do?" Elizabeth whispered as she rested her chin on her knee.

"Brenna would over analyze, over comprehend, and then put on the sternest face anyone could ever imagine possible. Though frightened of her situation, she would make sure no one knew of it. You must not be afraid. You must hope for the best. That's what Brenna did. She was always thinking that the outcome would end in her happiness with James."

"But it never did."

"No…no it did. Only twenty four years later, but it still ended in happiness."

"I don't have patience like her! She was a queen in her own way and I am but a worried servant…"

Oliver appeared before her and held out his hand. She grasped hold of it and stood to meet his gaze. "Lizzy, you must put on a face of serenity. If I know James as well as I should, he will bring Anna home to you. He will stop at nothing, _nothing_, to bring her back."

Elizabeth nodded and wrapped her arm in his and together they left upstairs to keep each other company.


	35. The Price of Freedom

Thank you "NorringtonLover, Batman'ssidekick15, Too.Nice.1108, ForeverACharmedOne, Commodore Cuddles, pirategirl2007, and skittleshero"...onward with this kidnapping!

* * *

James stormed from his carriage with the look of bitter anger. "Gillette!"

An elderly Gillette came from the office of the ship and bowed to James. "Set sail immediately! I want this ship in the middle of the ocean in an hour!"

"Where is our heading?"

"The Black Pearl. Wherever she is, find it!"

James stalked into his office and slammed the door closed. "Jack Sparrow!" He grumbled to himself as he plopped into his leather office chair.

Jack Sparrow had successfully got back at him, just like he said he would…

* * *

"'_Ello, Norrie Jr.!" Jack Sparrow swaggered into James's office at Port Royal, a red bottle of rum in his hand. _

"_Sparrow, good to see you again." James smiled curtly. _

"_As always. How's your girl, Lizzy Jr.?"_

"_She is…well."_

"_So I take it she's not your gurl then? Do you miss your mother?"_

"_Terribly."_

"_So do I…I never got the chance to acquire her for a night…"_

_James motioned for him to take a seat in front of his desk. The room was ablaze with light and as the pirate sat down his golden teeth glinted in the sun. "So why has my ship been run aground and my crew captured? I mentioned Parlay but all they did was laugh…have the rules changed?"_

"_I'm afraid that my men only listen to me and the King."_

"_Of course they do…and when they visit Tortuga on an unscheduled visit, was that by your order?"_

_James arched an eyebrow up towards Gillette who waited patiently by the door. His head bent down and his face went red with embarrassment. "As long as you weren't with them I would say it was an order."_

_Sparrow just chuckled, not admitting or denying the actions of the crew. _

"_The real reason," James poured some wine into a fine glass and took hold of it and then pursued his speech, "is because the King has ordered I round up all Pirates who don't have their papers. You, I believe, have lost yours."_

"_Great! Where do I renew mine?"_

"_You don't."_

_Sparrow took in his words lightly and as James's face starred blankly into his face, Sparrow understood. _

"_You're a good man, James. You listen to orders, you execute mannerisms perfectly. Yet you are as your father. You obey too much. In this you are faulted. So what is to be my fate then?"_

"_Ah…fate. It brings us many consequences which tear apart our souls and feed upon the intelligence."_

_There was silence and all at once Jack stood to withdraw his sword. But James's men were on him in seconds and he could barely move an inch without them seizing his arm. _

"_Under no circumstances am I obligated to listen to you James Norrington!" Jack Sparrow yelled as his hands were cuffed, anger boiling over in his face._

"_You insult my father, you insult my mother, and your existence is impecunious. Take him away, Lieutenant." _

* * *

Yes, Jack had gotten little Anna and the price of her was great. In order to acquire her, Jack would order his freedom. James would comply and commit treason against the King. But for the love of Elizabeth, he would sacrifice himself.


	36. Gathering Speed

Sorry this took so long but I hope you all enjoy it...

* * *

James watched as The Flying Dutchman pulled beside him. Will climbed on board of The Endeavor II with his wife, Elizabeth.

"What's the emergency?" Will asked taking in his supposed son-in-law's features.

"Your granddaughter has been kidnapped by that rogue Captain Jack Sparrow! We must search the seven seas to find her. I will not rest until every ship is accounted for in clearance of a bad mark."

"You two have given me a granddaughter!" Elizabeth clasped her throat in excitement. "Does she look like you or Elizabeth?"

"Neither. She looks like Kendal Norrington. We must move."

"Hang on; are you saying my daughter has committed adultery?"

"No! She has married someone else and regretted it. We must hurry!" James shouted as he shoved past them.

Before he made another move Will grasped his shoulder. "We will find her."

"Just do whatever you can to get Anna home safe to her mother. That is all I ask."

Elizabeth followed James into the stuffy office and cranked open a window. "You are much like your father. I miss him…"

James abruptly turned and gazed upon the lovely mother of the woman he loved. "I beg you pardon?"

"James watched me grow up. But I never truly loved him for it. I didn't realize what I'd lost until I heard the news of his death. It seemed that James Norrington was inevitable…but he proved to be only human."

"I have yet to speak with my father. But when I saw him on that island, it was as if I were seeing a reflection in the water."

"In death you shall speak and see that you are not really like him. You possess qualities that I admit are dangerously close to him…but you have your mother in you too."

"Why did she hate you so?" James wondered to himself.

Elizabeth sighed and placed herself into a chair with her legs propped up. "She thought your father loved me and not her. She was a fool for thinking such nonsense. But she saved me more times than I can count…"

Elizabeth smirked before sitting up with a sudden thought. She turned her steady gaze to him and stood. "You are going to commit treason!"

James was startled by her statement, but did not make an advance to deny it.

"In order to save Anna you must give yourself over to the sly hands of death! James you cannot do this!"

"It is already done. I would do anything for your daughter and if that meant sacrificing myself for her happiness then so be it!"

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, then, "You really do love her then?"

"More than I can stand…"

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Whom did she marry?

"My cousin…"

"And does she love this cousin?"

"She detests the site of him."

"My daughter is of her own design…"

James nodded and together they sat in silence, counting the minutes until the reached the islands of the Caribbean, just of shore of Port Royal, where Anna was waiting.

* * *

A/N: We are getting very close to Anna and hopefully happiness shall be in order...or so you think. 


	37. Anna's Birthday Present

Jack Sparrow sat with his leg arched and a knife in his hand lazily picking at his golden tooth. His eyebrow arched as the devilish young beauty glared at him with excitement.

"Are you my birthday present?"

"Is it your birthday?" Jack grumbled as Anna began to pick up his compass and watch the arrow spin wildly out of control.

"Why yes it is Mr.…" Her face squinted into confusion.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at you service." Jack bounced up and bowed to Anna.

"Well, then, Captain Jacky! A pleasure it is to meet you!"

In an instant Anna glared at Jack from the end of a sword. Jack stepped back and somewhat gagged as he realized what she wanted to do. "Why do you remind me of someone?"

"On guard, Jacky!"

"Why should I, shrimp?"

Anna stamped her foot. "My mummy paid you to capture me and she paid you to act like a pirate so I wanna sword fight! I'll tell my mummy you're not doing your job!"

Jack only swaggered as he watched her in her steady pose. From the corner of his mouth he called out a name that Anna didn't recognize. "Gibbs!"

A pudgy and certainly dirty pirate ran down from the deck and burst into laughter at the sight of Anna's focused face and Jack's startled position. He acted as if he had a harsh cough after Jack eyed him with anger.

"Mr. Gibbs, take this spawn of Mrs. Turner on deck so when James arrives he knows she's safe. Keep her away from the rum, will ya?"


	38. I Told You So

Oliver opened the French double doors to reveal a dark room only barely illuminated in moonlight. His hand clutched the letter he had just read with remorse. Elizabeth could not bring her gaze to meet his as he knelt beside her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took the letter from his hand. She scanned through the letter and then read it four more times.

Her eyes became big lakes of tears as she grasped for Oliver. For hours they remained in each other's arms until she brought her red eyes to meet his.

"Don't say it…"

"Say what?"

"I told you so…"

Oliver kissed her forehead as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "I would never say such a thing to you."

"But you were right…he got himself killed and I said nothing to stop him. I killed him. I killed Kendal…"

"Shh…you did no such thing."

"Yes, yes I did. I wanted so badly to be with James that I never made a motion to save Anna's father. What am I going to tell her?"

Oliver pushed her up and grasped her shoulders with a strength he hadn't had in years. "You tell her…you tell her that Kendal was a wonderful man. You tell her that a part of you loved him. She is too young to understand, but she will in time."

"What a day that shall be when she asks me why I didn't say anything to stop him. What will she think of me?"

"She will be angry, but her heart will repair those wounds. Unfortunately we are humans. We are bound to feel and when we do we detest them with enmity."

Elizabeth nodded and fell into his arms once more. "Did he die in pain?"

"I believe he died swiftly. Once the French captured him and found who he was, he was shot. His brother's went to save him, but they were shot as well."

"So the only remaining Norrington is James?"

"And half of Anna…"

Elizabeth sighed and prayed that soon her little one would be returned. James flashed in her mind and for a brief moment happiness fluttered into his stomach. Kendal was dead. But now she could marry James…if he returned.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry my lovely readers but I had to do it. 


	39. Retrieval

James stepped on board of the desolate Black Pearl. Off in the distance was Port Royal, his birth place and hopefully not his death place. He swung around as Jack Sparrow appeared from behind the stairs to the upper deck with Anna in his arm.

"'Ello Lord Norrington. I believe I have something of yours."

"I believe you do."

James and Sparrow starred at each other until Jack pulled out a gun and aimed it towards Anna's head. Anna squealed with joy and jumped up and down in excitement. James's eyebrow arched and Jack rolled his eyes. "She thinks this is her birthday present."

James nodded in understanding but said nothing as Will and Elizabeth stepped on board. They both held their breaths as they observed the young girl before them in all her dark tendrils and green eyes. She smirked at them and for a moment it was as if she wanted to run to Elizabeth. But she decided against it.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" James arched his eyebrows in hope.

"Yes, let's. I want my freedom James Jr. and only you can grant me that."

"True, but if I give you up, I am committing treason."

"This is very true. But if you don't, what will dear Lizzy Jr. think? She will find you a failure of your promise."

James pondered his decisions. He could let Jack kill Anna and keep his own head, or save Anna and be killed.

James retrieved papers from inside his breast pocket. Jack eyed them with anxiety…they were his impressments papers. He held the papers up and ripped them into pieces and let them float onto the dank deck. Anna was pushed forward and swallowed in James's arms.

"I'm proud of you James. You have more love for her than I realized."

"Speak not to me, Sparrow. Your protection and trade with islands is hereby restrained."

"That's fine Jr…I have other things to deal with."

James grabbed hold of Anna's small hand and led her back onto The Endeavor II. In minutes they were headed back to England and back to Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth turned the page of the book she was reading before a loud crash sounded below. Her book flew in the air as she rushed down the stairs to see McEllister Mansion filled with red coated devils, each holding a gun in their hands. A large man stepped in and kissed Elizabeth's hand. She snapped her hand from him and stepped back.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"This isn't you house, is it? No, no, I believe it is a Lord Norrington's."

"I am to inherit it when we are married!"

"I'm afraid he won't take your offer for he is to be tried in front of a judge and the King for committing treason and will then be sent to the noose."

"What?" Elizabeth gasped with wretched horror.

The man smirked and took a step forward. "I, on the other hand, am looking for a lady to take my name."

Elizabeth was about to retort when something in the doorway caught her eye. "Oh my god!" She yelled as she ran towards James who stood gallant with a sleeping Anna in his arms. She snatched her daughter into her arms and began to weep with joy.

Anna stirred and peered up at her hysterical mother and smiled. "That was the best birthday present ever…thank you mummy…"

Anna laid her head back down onto Elizabeth's shoulder. It was only moments later that she realized James was waiting for her recognition when two men grabbed his arms and cuffed him in irons.

"No! What are you doing?" Elizabeth yelled as she swung around, Anna fast asleep in her arms.

"I told you…he is under arrest." The large man grumbled.

"But you have no right…no authority!"

"In fact I do. These papers explain everything." He shoved papers into her right hand and stormed off with his small army.

"James!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran after him. For a brief moment their lips caught in a small amount of passion and hope. Then, they were gone from hers. James was shoved into a carriage and swiftly torn away from her. Oliver ran down from the stairs only to find a large cloud of dust and departing soldiers.

"They will not kill him if I have anything to say about this. Come, Elizabeth!" Oliver demanded as they headed for their own carriages.


	40. Where's Father?

"Is hereby to be tried for treason against the King!" Elizabeth finished the letters in an exasperated state of mind.

"Do not fret, my dear."

"Why should I not fret?! They will kill him and my only chance at happiness!"

Oliver and Elizabeth were sent reeling as the carriage rocked over rugged ground. Anna stirred in Elizabeth's lap and rubbed her eyes in extreme exhaustion. "I want to go home mum. I want to see father…"

Elizabeth made no reply.

"Has he missed me? Will he be able to play pirates when we get home?"

Anna starred her mother right in the eye. Elizabeth wiped a tear from her eye as she held up her little girl. "Anna," Elizabeth brushed a few strands from her face and took a good look at her before continuing, "Father is not going to be able to play Pirates anymore."

"Has he hurt himself?"

"No, he didn't hurt himself. It's just that…your Father is…not going to be around anymore."

"Where is he?"

Elizabeth moved her moist eyes to her lap and thought for a moment. "Father is with your Uncle, Lord Norrington and his wife Lady Norrington. Do you remember when I told you about them?"

"Yes, I do re-re…what's the word again?"

"Remember."

"Yes, I do relember."

Elizabeth chuckled but her face remained in a sad and dismal emotion. "He's with them and you won't see him for a very long time. But hopefully you will get a new father."

"I don't want a new father. I want _my_ father, Kendal Ustice Norrington…"

"Well, you'll like James as a father."

"I don't want him as a father! He's fine as an Uncle but not as a father!" Anna yelled. She jumped from Elizabeth's lap and ran over to the seat opposite them. There she laid herself down and silently cried as if she were sixteen already. Elizabeth glanced towards Oliver. He grasped her hand for reassurance but Elizabeth knew that Anna was going to hate the prospect of a new father. Then again, she may not have a new father at all when the day was done….


	41. The Three Hour Trial

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers for reading my story over the past months. The end is drawing near of this family tale. But have no fears...for this shall not be the end of mermaidhair1461. I have a new story of someone you have all seen on film and loved. You have read about her in your history books, but none of you have ever gotten a tale of what she was like through another person's eyes...someone that could be very close to this woman of ill-fated misfortune. Who could she be? You'll just have to wait and see...now onto that Norrington family drama!

* * *

"He should be hung for treason!" A man yelled above the loud crowd.

The room grew silent as King George III waved his hand to silence them. "I wish for Lord Norrington to speak."

The crowd, who consisted of judges and anointed Lords, turned their attention to Lord Norrington. He sat patiently until this, taking in their condemning sentences. He stood with a grace that was unexpected and walked to the center of the silent room. His boots thudded on the stone as he walked, an echo reaching him with emptiness. Lord Norrington glanced about the room with strength and then turned his direction directly at the King. "I have never been to court, but I'm sure this is not what my mother spoke of when she described its splendor."

A few men chuckled but the King remained placid. James continued with his attention turned towards the King. "Why condemn the man who has given you so much?"

The King shifted in his chair suddenly and glared back just as intently.

"I have supplied your Kingdom with far more gold than you expected. I have brought trade and 'civilization' to islands where there was none. Kill me, and all of that will be whipped out. All that I have given you will be destroyed."

"If I keep you alive, who will take your place when you die peacefully in you bed?"

"If you kill me now you will have the unfortunate dilemma of trying to find someone to fill my space in a short amount of time. But if I can find an apprentice that is just as strong and capable, I should be able to pass on my great work and you will continue to grow rich in his success."

The King pondered for a moment when a large burst of air came through the room. Baron Radcliff stood poised and with a small smirk upon his face. Elizabeth was no where in site but that did not draw attention from the matters at hand.

"You accuse the wrong man, your majesty." Oliver's voice rang loud and clear throughout the hallow stone walls.

"How so, Baron?" The King called out.

"This man holds secrets…secrets of long passed that you have kept from England and the rest of the world. Unless you spare his life and his reputation, I will tell all I can of those secrets for I too know them."

"As well as I." Said another voice from behind Baron Radcliff.

William Turner appeared making the King turn pale at the site of him.

"The days of Beckett still haunt you I see." Mr. Turner smirked.

It took no second at all for the King to stand and glare madly at his subjects. He turned to James and without even a word he waved him to leave freely. Baron Radcliff and Mr. Turner walked smugly with James out of the palace and exploded into cheers and laughter. James had only been held for crimes against the crown for three hours and not once felt the icy hand of death. He had blackmailed the King into freedom and now there was no way the King could arrest him on any circumstances.

James turned towards the carriages and stopped at the sight of Elizabeth holding Anna's hand. Her face was in an abundant smile, but Anna only stared off into the distance. In moments they collided into a crushing hug. James kissed Elizabeth's forehead and swung her about, but a thought occurred to him that made him drop her.

"Thank you, James, for saving my little Anna."

James's jaw clenched in anger as he thought of how Kendal would be to have his daughter back and have the wife of James's dreams by his side. "I'm sure you and Kendal are very glad to have her home."

Elizabeth and Oliver looked down in sadness, but Elizabeth brought her face back up and with a stern tone that she had not yet used in weeks, she spoke. "Kendal is dead. I have no master at the moment."

James broke into a glorious smile and wrapped his arms about her and kissed her in front of courtiers, in front of the palace, in front of Anna and in front of all who wished to see because nothing else mattered but the taste of her fruitful lips. They all gathered themselves into the carriage, but Anna paused for a moment to look at the palace. She then pulled herself into the carriage and with a few minutes hesitation, crawled onto James's lap and fell asleep in his arms.


	42. The Finale

This is the end my dears. Thanks for tuning in and reading. I shall be back with a few stories that I have been thinking about, so have nor fear.

Thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers "NorringtonLover, ForeverACharmedOne, Batman'ssidekick, Olivegreeneyes, Commodore Cuddles, LORD commodore Norry, Enigma Starflare, BloodOb"...thanks.

* * *

The candles glowed as laughter erupted from the table at McEllister Palace. Oliver sat at the head of the long table with James on his right and Will on his left. Anna sat to the right of James and next to her was Elizabeth. Across from them were Mr. and Mrs. Turner who laughed as James told about his expeditions in the West Indies. The table grew silent until Elizabeth spoke up in curiosity. 

"Father, I thought you could only touch land for ten years?"

"Yes, well, I was able to make an exception. There are ways around the curse…"

The table was silent until Anna looked up at James. "Are you going to be my father?"

James chuckled and looked up into Elizabeth's smiling eyes. "Only if your mother will have me."

Anna turned to her mother. "Will you have him?"

Elizabeth's eyes were sparkling with tears as she nodded slowly. "I will."

The rest of the night was happily continued as they all gathered around the piano and Elizabeth played for them all. Mr. Turner left with his wife just before the sun set, leaving the rest of the Norrington family to laugh for quite along time at stories untold. Oliver took Anna's hand and led her upstairs, leaving James and Elizabeth alone for the first time in weeks.

James gathered Elizabeth's hands in his and rubbed them with his thumbs, feeling their soft exterior. "I don't know how else to say I love you, Elizabeth. But, the only way I can prove to you that I am-"

Elizabeth placed her finger on his lips and shushed him. "There is no need for words. Just kiss me…"

She placed her hands around his head and brought his lips to hers, their collision of passion igniting deeper than they had both ever experienced. Elizabeth closed her eyes as memories flashed through her mind. Memories of when she first met him, of Brenna, of Kendal, but finally of how happy she was now that James was by her side. James brought her closer to him and crushed their bodies together as he thought of their future. He had escaped death, experienced love, and was about to experience what his parents had felt as a married couple. Just hopefully this time they would live to be old together and not be separated by anyone or any emotion.

James brushed a hair from her face and cupped her cheeks. "I love you Elizabeth…"

"I love you too, James Norrington." She smiled and crashed into him feeling at home for the first time…


End file.
